Não pode ser um sonho
by Mariie Swan
Summary: Bella descobre que os dois melhores anos de sua vida foram um sonho, produto de sua imaginaçaão. Mas isso nao a impedira de correr atras do seu amor. Ela reencontra um Edward diferente anos depois; mas ela não lembra mais nada de sua 'vida vampira'.
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Os personagens não são meus, todos da titia Steph. Só dei uma diferenciada na história dela. Espero que gostem. DEEIXEM REVIEWS =D

Cap 1 – Despertar

- Eu ouvi você – ele respirou – Como? Como você fez isso?

- Idéia de Zafrina. Nós praticamos algumas vezes. - Ele estava deslumbrado. Ele piscou duas vezes e balançou a cabeça. – Agora você sabe. – eu disse levemente e ergui os ombros – Ninguém jamas amou alguém tanto quanto eu amo você.

- Você está quase certa. – ele sorriu e seus olhos ainda estavam um pouco mais arregalados que o normal - Eu só sei de um exeção.

- Mentiroso!

Ele começou a me beijar de novo, mas aí parou abruptamente.

- Você consegue fazer de novo? – ele perguntou.

Eu fiz uma careta. – É muito difícil. – ele esperou, sua expressão ansiosa – Eu não consigo manter se estiver mesmo que seja um pouco distraída – eu o avisei.

-Eu serei bonzinho - ele prometeu.

Eu entortei os lábios, meus olhos estreitando. Então sorri. Eu pressionei minhas mãos ao rosto dele de novo, expulsei o escudo da minha mente, e então comecei exatamente de onde eu havia parado – com a memória clara feito cristal da primeira noite da minha vida... me prendendo aos detalhes. Eu ri sem fôlego quando o beijo urgente dele interrompeu meus esforços de novo.

- Maldição - ele rugiu, beijando esfomeadamente a linha da minha mandíbula.

- Temos bastante tempo para trabalhar nisso – eu o lembrei.

- Pra sempre e pra sempre – ele murmurou.

- Isto parece exatamente certo para mim.

Então sua boca foi de encontro a minha em um beijo alucinante. Aquele beijo tomou toda a minha força e eu fui perdendo a consciência, seria isso capaz de acontecer com um vampiro? Agarrei-me com força a silhueta turva na minha frente, algo estava acontecendo e, fosse o que fosse, queria ele do meu lado.

Abruptamente o chão foi tirado do meu pé, a pele que não era mais tão gelada do que a minha virou algo mole e macio e tudo que eu enxergava era branco.

Pisquei freneticamente enquanto tentava organizar minha cabeça, estava zonza demais para raciocinar. Levei um tempo relativamente longo para entender que eu estava deitada em algum lugar e olhando para o teto excessivamente branco.

Gargalhei mentalmente. Zafrina deveria estar por perto, resolvendo me pregar alguma peça, prometi que iria me vingar quando colocasse meu escudo no lugar dele. Toda minha tentativa foi em vão, não achei nem se quer a ponta do meu elástico mental. Será que depois de alargado tanto, ele havia se afrouxado?

- ZAFRINA! – berrei entrando em pânico.

O cenário continuava quase o mesmo, mas agora com uma agitação maior. Eu pude ouvir murmúrios surpresos, mas não consegui identificar nenhuma voz ou entender o que falavam.

Em um movimento desesperado tentei me levantar. _Opa_. Rápido demais. Meu corpo amoleceu e eu cai com um baque surdo no travesseiro. A força que aplicava em minhas mãos doeu me fazendo perceber que ainda estava agarrada a algo, o que deveria ser as mãos do meu Edward.

Não podia soltá-las, não podia perdê-lo. Estava entrando em surto, se aquilo fosse uma brincadeira, era de muito mau gosto e alguém sofreria as conseqüências.

- EDWARD FAÇA ALGUMA COISA!

Não podiam continuar a me torturar desse jeito, deixando meu corpo mole, mente confusa a ponto do meu escudo não funcionar e a minha visão meio turva.

Quando eu ouvi um soluço de o que aparentava ser uma mulher chorando, senti uma fisgada no meu braço direito. Cerrei minhas mãos com mais força sentindo a unha rasgar a pele em alguns pontos.

Porque eu havia me machucado? Eu era uma vampira recém-nascida, só dentes de vampiros poderiam retalhar minha pele impenetrável. Algo estava errado, _muito errado._

Então foi quando perdi o controle sobre meu corpo todo. As minhas mãos se abriram desobedecendo meu desespero, tudo ficou preto e perdi a noção do que estava acontecendo.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eu estava hiperventilando. Após dois anos de sofrimento, vendo minha filha naquelas situações, o meu coração estava batendo de novo.

Sem nenhum progresso nos exames feitos ultimamente os médicos perdiam as esperanças. Mas eu sabia que eu não podia desistir, não por Bella. Eu sabia que ela era forte o suficiente para voltar a si, voltar a viver e sair daquele maldito hospital.

Foi então que ela abriu os olhos, eles estavam desfocados, me aproximei da beirada da cama me sentando numa cadeira próxima. Enquanto eu a observava perplexa algo aconteceu. _Ela gritou_. Ela gritou um nome, suplicando alguma coisa.

As lágrimas romperam sobre meus olhos. A minha Bella estava ali, ela sempre esteve.

Charlie se aproximou boquiaberto enquanto o médico checava as máquinas ao lado da cama dela. Aparentemente tudo estava estável, nada mostrava o avanço obvio que a mente dela havia feito.

Então sua voz rasgou o silêncio do quarto mais uma vez, mas agoniada ainda. Mas quem era Edward? E quem era ela pra fazer minha filha sofrer como aparentemente estava?

Então a enfermeira chegou com uma injeção e antes que percebêssemos, aplicou em Bella fazendo a dormir. Como ela podia fazê-la dormir se ela havia acabado de acordar de um coma de dois anos? Algo considerado praticamente um _milagre_.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eu mentalizava os olhos cor âmbar de Edward, seus cabelos propositalmente bagunçados com umas mechas douradas e seu sorriso torto. Estava perdida naquele êxtase quando foi se tornando mais difícil de lembrar das feições daquele ser divino, não conseguia lembrar perfeitamente das curvas de seu rosto e de suas rugas de expressão.

Aquilo não poderia acontecer, não podia simplesmente esquecer de como o homem que eu amo era. Mas parecia tão distante tudo que nós havíamos vivido, o preto dominava meus pensamentos lerdos.

Senti meus dedos formigarem, estava voltando a mim. Tateei, com os olhos ainda fechados, algum sinal dele. Nada. Percebi que estava coberta por um lençol de algodão e tinha alguma coisa presa desconfortavelmente na minha mão.

Abri os olhos e deixei a claridade me cegar momentaneamente.

Esperei encontrar seus olhos preocupados me analisando, mas aquele branco enlouquecedor foi tudo que eu consegui ver. Tentando absorver tudo que eu conseguia sobre o local eu inspirei profundamente, esperei a dor lancinante em minha garganta, mas nada aconteceu. Consegui diferenciar uma série de intermináveis 'pi' do lado direito. Um som remotamente conhecido, o som de um _hospital._

'_Mas que diabos eu estou fazendo num hospital? Eles vão nos expor!' _Com o devido cuidado, inclinei minha cabeça para frente. Havia alguém debruçado na maca onde eu estava, mas havia pegado no sono. Quando tentei me sentar a pessoa levantou em um pulo, me fazendo parar de respirar. Reneé.

Ela me olhava como uma criança em dia de Natal, tão alegre.

- Bella... – sua voz era um sussurro.

- Mãe. – tentei sorrir, mas sei que não consegui a enganar. – Cadê Edward?

- Quem? – ela parecia confusa, algo em seu rosto me desesperou.

- Edward mãe – minha voz foi aumentando – Onde ele está?

Por fim eu estava fazendo um escândalo, já não bastava eu estar humana novamente, meu marido havia sumido?

- Bella, se acalme. Vou chamar o médico.

Ela se aproximou da minha cama e pressionou um botão azul ao lado da luminária. Então a porta se abriu e um homem meio bronzeado de cabelos verdes entrou de agulha na mão. Uma estranha sensação passou por mim, eu o conhecia, mas de onde?

- Sr. Swan? – sua voz era como uma melodia – Algo errado?

- Bella está... meio nervosa. – as palavras pareciam machucar minha mãe.

- Não se preocupe, ela está cansada. Vamos deixar ela dormir.

- NÃO! – eu não podia dormir, não sem saber o que houve. Sem saber onde _ele_ estava. Então senti novamente a fisgada no meu braço direito e vi tudo rodando, mas precisava lutar. – Edward...- minha voz era um murmúrio.

- Não existe nenhum Edward querida... Durma.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2 - Explicações

Eu lutei para que meus olhos abrissem, parecia que eles tinham vida própria. Algumas coisas ao meu redor haviam mudado. As cortinas estavam abertas para deixarem a claridade passar, havia rosas vermelhas no criado mudo que ficava à esquerda da minha cama e eu pude ouvir o som da televisão ligada.

Sentei-me sutilmente, não queria perder mais nada e ficar tonta não ia ajudar nada. Charlie desviou seu olhar da TV e encontrou meu olhar. Um sorriso singelo apareceu em seus lábios e ele se dirigiu até a minha cama.

- Hei Bells. – ele parecia tão cansado – Como você está?

- Perdida – minha voz soou rouca e a secura da minha garganta só piorou – Onde está a mamãe? Preciso perguntar uma coisa.

- Ela foi pra casa querida. Sabe, ela não tem saído direito daqui ultimamente e como você está melhor eu a obriguei ir pra casa para descansar.

- Onde eu to pai?

- Em Phoenix. – ele viu a minha confusão estampada na cara – É uma longa história querida, não sei se você já está forte o suficiente.

- Estou bem. – garanti. – Por favor.

- Bem... O avião que você pegou aqui não chegou a voar muito, houve problemas nas turbinas e os pilotos tiveram que fazer um pouso forçado. Mas acabaram caindo e poucos sobreviveram e você foi uma desses poucos querida.

Eu não podia acreditar, eu nem cheguei a Forks? _Isso parecia insano_. Eu cheguei sim. Eu vivi lá. _Nada_ poderia negar isso.

- Mas... – tentei falar, mas minha cabeça estava trabalhando ao contrário – Foi tão real... – minha voz era um sussurro.

- O que foi tão real? – Charlie estava paciente.

- Onde está Edward pai? – ignorei a pergunta dele, eu precisava saber que não havia imaginado tudo aquilo.

- Acalme-se querida. Não é bom você ficar se cansando, é melhor você dormir. Vou chamar o doutor. – Charlie se dirigiu para a mesma campainha azul que minha mãe havia pressionado da ultima vez.

- Não pai, eu não posso dormir agora! – eu supliquei enquanto aquele médico adentrava o quarto novamente. – Você tem que me explicar, VOCE TEM QUE ENCONTRAR ELE!

- Calma mocinha, calma – outra fisgada.

- Pai... – eu murmurei tentando evitar o torpor.

- Eu vou procurá-lo – ele me assegurou – seja lá quem ele for.

xOx

Eu ouvi uma conversa abafada pela TV, continuei de olhos fechados tentando absorver o que as duas pessoas falavam.

- Eu estou preocupada Charlie... – Reneé dizia entre os soluços.

- Calma, está bem? Não vamos pedir muito dela, já é o suficiente ela ter acordado.

- Mas ela pergunta desse Edward sempre quando acorda o que vamos fazer?

- O médico disse que pode ter sido alguma ilusão que o cérebro dela criou para se manter funcionando, junto com os outros órgãos.

Eles pararam de falar e os soluços de minha mãe aumentaram, abri os olhos e vi Charlie a consolando em seus braços. _Meu Deus. _Eles estavam abraçados, o que será que eu havia perdido afinal?

Me lembrei da conversa deles. Edward era uma ilusão? Como podia ser o meu grande amor mera criação do meu cérebro? Ele nunca teve capacidades para criar nada tão glorioso, tão perfeito. Minha imaginação era _muito_ limitada.

- Mãe, - eu sussurrava, precisava de mais respostas. – Ta tudo bem?

- Hun? Oi querida – ela limpou algumas lágrimas que teimavam escapar – Claro que está não podia estar melhor! – um sorriso sincero se abriu em seu rosto.

- Eu estou confusa...

- Claro que está, você saiu de um coma persistente, é uma vencedora! – ela encheu a boca com orgulho ao falar a última palavra.

- Quanto tempo eu fiquei aqui? Eu não cheguei a Forks? Cadê Phil? – evitei a pergunta que me corroia, sabia que eu voltaria a dormir assim que a colocasse para fora.

- Hei, uma coisa de cada vez está bem? – Charlie disse com um sorriso zombeteiro.

- Faz dois anos que você estava dormindo os médicos já haviam perdido as esperanças, mas eu não. Eu sempre soube que você voltaria para nós. – mais lágrimas escaparam de Reneé – Você não chegou nem perto de sair de Phoenix Bells, o avião caiu antes. – ela fez uma careta – Você não se lembra de nada?

- Não – menti.

- É tão bom ter você de volta, não sabe a falta que fez. – ela me abraçou e deu um beijo em minha testa. – Eu te amo minha Bella.

- Eu também te amo mãe. – mas também amava Edward, e meus pensamentos sobre ele estava fazendo minha pulsação aumentar.

Gemi ao perceber que tinha pulsações mesmo. _Droga. _Reneé sentou-se na poltrona voltada para a TV e Charlie se aproximou sentando na cama.

- Cadê o Phill pai? – sussurrei para que Reneé não ouvisse.

- Phil.. hun...- Charlie fez uma careta. – Ele e Reneé deram um tempo, sabe.

- Por quê? – achei que eles se amavam e motivo nenhum os faria ficar longe um do outro.

- É complicado Bella. Phill viaja muito e Reneé não iria te largar aqui sozinha nunca, então resolveram que era melhor assim.

Não havia motivo algum, menos uma filha que atrai má-sorte 24 horas por dia e estava em coma. _Ótimo._

- Droga pai. – lamentei.

- Hei, não se preocupe ta? Nada disso é culpa sua! – ele tentava me confortar em vão.

Gemi. Tinha que fazer logo a pergunta, mas não sabia como. Então tomei fôlego.

- Er, pai?

- Diga.

- E Edward? – perguntei esperando o momento em que ele iria apertar a maldita campainha e o médico lindo de olhos verdes entrasse.

- Ah, o cara que você pediu pra eu procurar? – ele respondeu em um tom falsamente despreocupado, mas não me enganou.

- É.

- Sabe, eu não posso procurar alguém que eu não sei quem é. Se você me explicasse melhor... – ele parecia inserto.

Como ele não sabia quem era? Como ele não conhecia o meu marido? Como?!

- Edward, pai. EDWARD. Você não se lembra? – Consegui, ele apertou a campainha.

- Acho que já se cansou muito por hoje querida, relaxe. – a porta se abriu e eu vi os olhos penetrantes do médico me analisando, ele já sabia o que fazer. – Eu vou estar bem aqui, ok?

- Não pai, eu não agüento mais dormir. EU NÃO ESTOU CANSADA! – ultimamente estava me irritando muito fácil – Eu só quero explicações... – minha voz saiu baixa, tomada pelo remédio.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Reneé se jogou em meus braços aos soluços, quando o médico saiu do quarto.

- Quando isso vai parar? Eu não posso vê-la sofrer assim Charlie.

- Eu não sei, mas vai passar, tem que passar. – Ela tinha razão, era péssimo ver Bella sofrer daquele jeito. Depois de dois anos sem ver a cor dos olhos dela, nós insistíamos em mantê-la dormindo até que dissesse coisas com algum sentido.

Passei minha mão pelo cabelo sedoso dela, tentando confortá-la. Fazia tempos que não me sentia tão completo, a mulher que eu amava estava em meus braços e a minha única filha tinha voltado a viver. Era uma ótima sensação.

Desci até sua nuca indo em direção a sua cintura, puxando-a para mais perto de mim.

- Eu estou aqui. – sussurrei.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Meu Deus! Meu Deus!

Minha primeira fiic e eu já tive reviews em menos de 24h ! AH QUE LINDO *-*

Esse capítulo eu fiz mais pra explicar o que tava acontecendo em volta da Bella enquanto ela esteve 'em seu cantinho feliz' com o Ed.

Eu to pensando em vários caminhos pra fic seguir, então tem muitas surpresas *-*

E eu queria agradecer as meninas que deixaram reviews :D

Chantal Cullen: Eu sei que eu não acabei nem um pouco com a sua curiosidade nesse cap :x mas espero que ainda esteja interessada em saber no desenrolar. Brigadão viu? Beijos

Carol Ribeiro: Aaaaaaaaa brigada messsmo meu anjo *-* tadinha dela mesmo viu, espero que goste desse capitulo.

Mayarapongitori: que bom que você gostou, ta ai o segundo capitulo ;*

NatBell; Naaata, me mande suas teorias *-* estou ansiosa para leer! Beeeijos

.Dakotta.: Escrever tão bem? UHAIUHUSHAIUHSIU eu sou mor iniciante, espero que vc goste do segundo ;x não tá la essas coisas u-u vc dá de dez a zero em mim ok? AIUHIHSHSI beeijos ;*

DEIXEM REVIEWS GENTE =D


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3 Lembranças

Com o sono e a moleza vieram as lembranças, dessa vez elas eram mais nítidas. O meu primeiro dia em Forks, o olhar ameaçador de Eward para mim, a viajem até La Push, nosso primeiro beijo. Tantas coisas. Fui lembrando de tudo detalhadamente, e quando o remédio já perdia o efeito, lembrei do casamento.

Lágrimas escapavam dos meus olhos silenciosamente, era tudo tão perfeito. Então algo vez meu coração apertar e o volume das lágrimas dobrarem.

Nesse momento, Reneé se aproximou de mim.

- Bella? – então percebeu meu choro – O que houve querida? – ela estava agoniada.

- Renessme – eu sussurrei entre os soluços que começaram a brotar dentro de mim.

Como eu tinha me esquecido dessa parte fundamental do amor entre mim e Edward? Minha filinha, tão pequena e aparentemente indefesa. Passei minha mão sobre o estômago, mas não havia nem um vestígio ou cicatriz que ela estivera ali.

- Bella? – Reneé me fez voltar a realidade, a realidade que eu não queria aceitar. – Você está bem? Conte-me o que está acontecendo, por favor. – A voz de Reneé era suplicante, devia estar sendo bem pior pra ela do que eu pensei.

- Por que eu acordei mãe? – as lágrimas pareciam não ter fim.

- Bella, você está falando coisas absurdas. Você está viva, o que mais queria? – eu ofendi minha mãe, _legal!_

- Eu sei, mas... – não iria conseguir explicar sem parecer mais absurda do que já estava sendo. – Quando eu tento explicar, você aperta aquele maldito botão! – lancei um olhar à campainha azul ao lado da luminária.

- Eu.só. – ela se lamentou, enquanto brotavam algumas lágrimas de seus olhos também.

- Mãe, não chore está bem?

- Como eu posso não chorar Bella? Vendo a minha filha se desmanchar por uma coisa que eu não sei o que é? Eu estou aflita, não sei mais o que fazer – sua voz falhou na última frase.

- Só prometa não me encher mais de remédios, ok? – era isso, ou virava uma dependente louca.

- Ok. Desculpe-me por isso. – ela foi sincera nessa.

- Tudo bem mãe, deve estar sendo difícil para você.

- Você não faz idéia. – ela sussurrou. – Tive tanto medo de perder você.

- Mas eu estou aqui agora, então se acalme. Respire mãe. – Reneé era a mesma de minhas lembranças, eu sempre tive que acalmá-la e ampará-la, mas isso nunca me irritou.

Reneé resmungou alguma coisa que eu não consegui entender e me abraçou. Ficamos assim por um bom tempo até sermos interrompidas pela entrada extremamente barulhenta de Charlie.

- Tem visitas Bells! – ele disse com um sorriso que ocupava metade de seu rosto.

- Hun? – eu estava confusa. _Visitas?_

Então duas meninas entraram pela porta. Ana e Claire. Elas pareciam as mesmas de dois anos atrás, quando deixei Phoenix, ou não.

- Bella! – as duas disseram em coro.

- Garotas! – eu estava com saudades delas, afinal, fazia dois anos que eu não via elas, no meu mundo ou na realidade. Meu mundo não, _o mundo de Edward_.

- Elas têm vindo te ver sempre Bells, desde... o acidente. – eu não pensava nisso como um acidente. – Finalmente elas te pegaram acordada!

- Finalmente me deixaram acordada. – disse secamente lançando um olhar de reprovação para Charlie, mas me arrependi. – Que bom que estão aqui.

- Você nos deu um baita susto sabia? – Claire responsável como sempre.

- Todo mundo ficou preocupado, sério. – Ana fez uma careta.

- Ei, não venham me dar broncas ok? Se fosse por mim isso nunca tinha acontecido. – ou eu nunca teria acordado... – Mas mesmo assim, obrigada por estarem aqui!

- Que isso Bella, nunca te deixaríamos na mão. – Claire sempre se preocupava com todos, especialmente comigo e com Ana. Quando eu falei para ela que iria para Forks ela me apoiou, ao contrário de Ana, que me achava altruísta de mais.

- Mas e ai, quando você vai sair dessa cama pra gente sair? Você tem que se atualizar amiga, passou muito tempo longe da sociedade. – Ana sempre foi espontânea.

- Hun, não sei não, mas estou confortável nessa cama. – menti, mal como sempre.

- A se liga Bells, você sempre odiou hospitais. Você ta mais pálida que o normal, precisa pegar um sol, ver gente e tudo mais!

_Pálida._ Automaticamente a imagem da minha família inumanamente linda, de olhos dourados e peles quase transparentes apareceu em minha mente. As lágrimas voltaram a me denunciar e Reneé se intrometeu.

- Meninas, ela anda muito sensível, acho que por hoje já foi muito. – Ela acompanhava as duas para fora do quarto.

- Tudo bem Reneé, você tem razão. A gente vai tomar mais cuidado da próxima vez. – Claire olhou com repreensão pra Ana, que deu de ombros. – Tchau Bells, fique bem logo!

- Falou Bells!

Elas seguiram pelo corredor com Charlie nos calcanhares. Meu coração voltou a ficar apertado. Eu havia perdido a minha família de vampiros e chateava as pessoas que tentavam me alegrar. Como eu sou estúpida.

A tarde passou rápida, eu e Reneé assistimos TV o tempo todo. Às vezes ela me olhava com certa preocupação, mas eu estava fingindo muito bem. A TV prendeu minha atenção na maior parte do tempo, Ana tinha razão, eu precisava me atualizar.

Com o cansaço, eu apaguei sem remédios pela primeira vez.

xOx

A luz que entrava pelas janelas me acordou. O dia estava lindo e eu decidi que eu o aproveitaria melhor e não iria chatear mais ninguém. Reneé entrou no quarto com uma bandeja de comida.

- Bom dia querida!

- Bom dia mãe! – sorri pra ela.

- Você parece melhor, que bom! Eu trouxe o seu café da manhã. – ela puxou um suporde por traz da cama e colocou a bandeja em cima.

- Comida de hospital. - Fiz careta, se havia alguma coisa pior que hospital, era a comida.

- Sem dramas mocinha, você precisa comer. Não me force a fazer aviãozinho!

- Ok mãe, ok. – Me sentei na cama para comer melhor. Era bom ver Reneé de bom humor. – Cadê o Charlie?

- Está falando com o médico, talvez você receba alta hoje querida! – ela pulava de felicidade.

Sorri educadamente para ela e me foquei na comida aguada na minha frente. Terminei de comer e me joguei no travesseiro. Algo na minha cabeça repuxou, me incomodando. Passei a mão procurando o que era, acabei por encontrar a ponta de um fio grosso. _Tinham pontos na minha cabeça. _

- Mãe, que droga é essa? – Reneé olhou para a minha mão que estava um pouco acima da minha nuca.

- Hun, você teve que fazer uma cirurgia querida, faz quase dois meses. Os médicos estavam esperando você melhorar, mas não puderam esperar.

- Cirurgia? – minha voz aumentou algumas oitavas.

- É. – ela parecia incerta, parecia lutar com alguma coisa mentalmente – Você tinha um coagulo nó cérebro. – ela disse por fim. – Eles não deram anestesia com medo de você perder de vez os sentidos. – _e resolveram dar todos os sedativos nos últimos dias _– Você foi bem forte querida.

Charlie entrou no quarto antes que eu pudesse raciocinar o que ela tinha acabado de contar. O médico que o acompanhava trazia uma prancheta e se aproximou de mim.

- Então senhorita Swan, como estamos hoje? – definitivamente, eu conhecia ele de algum lugar.

- Hun, bem melhor doutor. – não precisei fingir.

- Vou fazer uns exames rápidos com você, dependendo de como você reagir, terá alta. – ele começou a folhear o meu prontuário. – Você já conseguiu ficar em pé?

- Na verdade, não tive a oportunidade.

Ele estendeu a mão na minha direção e eu me sentei na cama. Coloquei os pés para fora da cama com calma e com o devido cuidado, os toquei no chão. O gelo passou como uma corrente elétrica. Eu lutei contra as lembranças e fiquei de pé.

- '_Prometi não chorar hoje.'_- eu repetia enquanto ia ao encontro de Reneé, que me recebeu com os braços abertos.

Os exames aconteceram e o médico disse que eu estava bem o suficiente para ir para casa. Receitou os remédios necessários, advertindo que eu não deveria me empolgar. Tinha que ir com calma, não poderia me cansar muito.

Reneé me ajudou a trocar de roupa quando Charlie e o médico saíram do quarto. Me dirigi ao espelho, levando um susto. Eu estava pálida mesmo. Lavei o rosto e prendi meu cabelo no topo da cabeça. Charlie nos esperava do lado de fora do quarto e nos dirigiu até a saída do hospital.

Quando a porta foi aberta, eu pude ouvir o barulho dos carros, de gente falando e de crianças brincando. Estava tudo diferente, faltava alguma coisa. E eu sabia bem o que era.

' _Bem-vinda a realidade Bella'_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ta ai mais um capitulo gente, espero que gostem.

Ah, essas coisas da cirurgia, do coma e tals saiu tuuudo da minha cabeça ok? Nem sei se pode ocorrer um caso desses. Eu demorei porque tava na praia *-* e só voltava amanha, mas algum pilantra jogou praga muito forte, e choveu muito hoje. Então voltei mais cedo.

Juro, que se foi alguém daqui vai se arrepender pro resto da vida. (modo vingativa e ameaçadora = off)

Eu escrevi essa capitulo ouvindo a trilha sonora do filme gente *-* meu CD chegou, e o encarte vem com um mini pôster da Bella e do Ed, muuuuuito foda *-* Dia dezoito tem a pré-estréia aqui na minha cidade, E EU VOU ! OMEEE =D

ASHAIUHSIUAHSIUAHIU

Vamos aos agradecimentos o/o/

Ane Evans: Descuuulpa pela demora ok? ;x Mas valeu pelo elogio *-* é MARA. IUHASAHIUSHAIU

.Dakotta.: Euuu tiive que colocar o que voce flou dela ficar viciada! IUAHSIUAHSIUHAIUSHAIUHSAIU eu até pensei em deixa-lá viciada, mas acho que ninguém ia gostar da minha Bella drogada ;s fica toda bixa é? Mas você merece, sério *-*

mayarapongitori: tá ai, me diz o que você achou hein, beeijos!

Chantal Cullen: sem diiicas Chantal ;x eu to pensando em TANTA coisa, ai na hora que eu escrevo eu vou vendo no que dá, mas tem tantas posibilidades, vou deixar você curiosa ainda ;x

Jess Oliver Masen Cullen: Caaaalma menina ;x não tenha um treco, lembre-se de respirar,IUAHSIUAHSIU é lógico que o Ed existe, eu nunca ia fazer uma fic sem ele *-* só não sei direito ainda quando e como ele aparece ;s

Bah Mary Cullen: tá ai, você falou da Renessme e eu colequei ela nesse capitulo. Espero que goste ;)

Akane Murasaki: Ahhhhhh, eu te amo e você sabe disso *-*

Samara 'Marcia' McDowell: o medico? Talvez sim, talvez não... quem sabe? IUAHSIUAHSHAIUSHIUH doideira né? Você viver tudo aquilo, e descobrir que não é de verdade, eu piraria fácil². Ainda mais com o Ed ;/ espero que goste ;)

Geeeeeente, deixem reviews. POR FAVOR. Eu vou viajar de novo semana que vem, mas eu posto mais um capitulo essa semana se tiver mais reviews, então já sabem *-*

Beijos ;*


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: as reviews anônimas estão liberadas, então DEIXEM REVIEWS =D

Cap. 4 – Futuro

Desde a minha saída do hospital, vim fazendo pesquisas e estudando sobre o caso do meu coma e do meu mundo paralelo. Fiz poucas descobertas, mas as que fiz foram bem úteis. Como a minha cirurgia no cérebro, foi mais ou menos na época em que eu me transformei em vampira, dando motivo para tamanha dor. Com provas de que tudo havia sido ilusão, esse mundo foi ficando distante e desfocado nas minhas lembranças.

xOx

O som do despertador me tirou de mais um sonho sem sentido: eu e um cara lindo dos olhos cor de cobre em uma praia paradisíaca. Deus como ele era bonito. Ele aparecia todas as noites para mim, em cenários diferentes e às vezes ele me salvava de umas pessoas com cara de mal. Eu nunca entendia nada, até ele me dar aquele beijo de tirar o fôlego e eu lembrar que era um sonho. Droga. Só em sonhos eu poderia ter um cara daqueles só pra mim.

O quarto ainda estava escuro, eram cinco da manhã. Tateei para encontrar a parede e.. _Ouch!_ Chutei a minha mala, _merda_! Me joguei de volta na cama segurando meu pé, como doía! Esperei a dor diminuir e voltei a tatear as coisas, com muito mais cuidado, achando finalmente o interruptor.

Pequei minhas coisas de banho e fui me lavar. Enquanto a água quente relaxava meus músculos fui repassando tudo que teria que fazer hoje para ir até Hanover, New Hampshire. Sim, eu estava indo pra faculdade, _c-a-r-a-m-b-a_! Dartmouth começou a ficar em primeiro plano das faculdades que eu queria ir quando retomei meus estudos, que estavam dois anos atrasados. Maldito acidente! Agora teria que conviver com pessoas dois anos mais novas do que eu, era um tédio.

Fechei o registro e me enrolei na toalha, o vapor d'água embaçou o espelho, então não pude me ver direito. Coloquei a roupa e fui para o meu quarto, encontrando Reneé sentada na minha cama.

- Bom dia mãe!

- Bom dia filha, de onde veio esse bom humor, hein? – ela riu.

- Não sei, estou meio ansiosa com isso. É tudo muito novo para mim mãe. – guardei minhas coisas de banho na mala e mais umas roupas que faltavam.

- Pra mim também – ela sussurrou. – Deixar a minha filhinha partir...

- Heeeey, heey dona Reneé, sem choradeiras ok? Eu não estou indo pra guerra, é a faculdade. Eu vou voltar. Então se controle! – eu sentei ao lado dela.

- Eu vou sentir sua falta querida. – ela sorriu por baixo de algumas lágrimas, me abraçando.

- Eu também vou. – sorri – Trate de se cuidar enquanto eu estiver fora viu? Cuide de Charlie também. – lancei um sorriso sacana para ela.

- Pode deixar. – ela corou.

Era impressionante como meus pais pareciam dois adolescentes apaixonados depois que ficaram juntos novamente, era lindo de se ver. E irritante, principalmente quando você tem 21 anos e 0 namorados. Não, não por falta de opções, mas nenhum me chamou a atenção mesmo, mas o rapaz dos meus sonhos viria bem a calhar... Bella, _acorda_!

Fechei minha mala e joguei minha bolsa com documentos no ombro, rumando às escadas. Coloquei as duas perto da porta e fui tomar meu café.

- Surpresa! – Charlie gritou animado.

- Bom dia pai. – tentei ser mais educada possível, não gosto de surpresas.

- Fiz seu café da manha!

- Hun. – Ai. Meu. Deus. Charlie fez meu café da manhã, não vai prestar. – Valeu pai! – disse sorrindo forçado.

Sentei na mesa com certo receio, peguei o prato de panquecas e puxei para perto. Tirei um pedaço com o garfo e coloquei na boca, pegando o guardanapo com a outra, pronta para botar pra fora a qualquer momento. _Surpresa_. Estava bom. Não era a coisa mais maravilhosa do mundo, mas o suficiente para eu conseguir comer.

- Está gostoso pai. – dei mais uma garfada.

- Sério Bella, se estiver ruim seja sincera. Ele pode começar a se achar e começar a cozinhar sempre, o que não é bom. – Reneé gargalhou.

- Não, está bom mesmo!

- Você tem medo que meus dotes culinários superem os seus Reneé? – ele provocou.

- Isso jamais vai acontecer, eu me garanto. – pra falar a verdade, Reneé nunca foi muito boa na cozinha. Seus jantares eram sempre imprevisíveis.

- Eu tenho que ir, se não perco o ônibus. – puis fim aquela discussão boba.

- Ok, agente te leva. – Charlie disse tirando o prato vazio da mesa e colocando na pia.

Subi rapidamente para escovar meus dentes e prender o cabelo no topo da cabeça. Dei uma olhada em mim. _Apresentável._ Desci para encontrar com eles, minhas malas já estavam no carro de Charlie.

Na rodoviária as despedidas foram simples, mas até Charlie ficou com os olhos marejados. Dei um abraço forte nos dois e entrei no ônibus.

A viagem seria longa, então peguei meu iPod e puis no máximo. Não tinha ninguém ao meu lado, então estiquei minhas pernas o mais confortável possível e peguei no sono.

Não sei por quanto tempo dormi, mas quando acordei tinha um garoto em pé me olhando torto.

- Hun... Suas pernas estão ocupando o meu lugar sabe... – ele falou meio arrogante.

- Ai, mil desculpas! Eu, eu peguei no sono. – fiquei sem graça.

- Sério, nem percebi?! – arrogante de novo.

Puxei minhas pernas sentando-me corretamente, enquanto ele se acomodava ao meu lado. Ele tinha o cabelo meio desgrenhado, puxando pra um dourado e os olhos verdes, era até que bonito, mas sem educação. O olhar dele encontrou com o meu e desviei rapidamente, sentindo a minha bochecha queimar. O olhar de esmeraldas dele era penetrante, me fazendo perder a linha de raciocínio. Ele soltou um grunhido e colocou a sua música no máximo, fechando os olhos. Fiz o mesmo, não valia a pena puxar assunto com uma pessoa daquela.

Odeio gente folgada, sério. Quem essa garota pensa que é pra esticar as pernas na minha poltrona? Não fui com a cara dela. Eu vou dormir que eu ganho mais.

Quando o ônibus chegou à parada final ele deu um salto e saiu apressado pela porta. Guardei os fones na bolsa e me levantei para sair. Estava quase chegando na porta do ônibus quando minha bolsa se prendeu a uma das poltronas me fazendo tomar um tranco e cair em cima da pessoa que estava sentada ali. _Ótimo_, começamos bem! A minha sorte era que a moça foi simpática comigo e me ajudou a levantar.

Fui até a lateral do ônibus e dei de cara com o tal cara, que olhava pra mim segurando o riso, _cretino insensível_.

Avancei até onde minha mala estava e a puxei, fazendo a que estava em cima desabar, sem nenhum arrependimento, peguei a alça e sai pisando duro em direção aos táxis. Tomei o primeiro táxi que vi e lhe dei as coordenadas.

Em poucos minutos já pude ver o campus onde passaria a maior parte desse ano. Para o meu desgosto, era enorme e cheio de prédios que eram identificados por grandes números pintados de preto perto da porta. Eu iria me perder, iria me perder _fácil._

Paguei o taxista e rumei para uma portinha com a placa 'secretária' que ficava no lado leste. A sala era maior do que aparentava, tinha várias escrivaninhas onde as secretárias se encontravam. Me dirigi a uma moça que estava sozinha.

- Pois não?

-Hun, eu sou nova aqui e queria saber onde é meu dormitório.

- Nome?

- Isabella Marie Swan.

- Um momento. – ela digitava no computador procurando as informações. – Achei, vou imprimir tudo o que você precisa, sim?

- Obrigada.

Quando a impressão terminou ela me entregou, me explicando os melhores caminhos e mostrando meus horários para o dia seguinte. Agradeci e sai na direção do lado oeste, onde ficavam os dormitórios femininos.

Não foi difícil encontrar meu quarto com as explicações da moça. _Quarto 214_. Bati na porta e entrei. O quarto era espaçoso o suficiente, tinha dois beliches e um armário que pegava uma parede toda. Era bem iluminado pela única janela que ficava ao lado da porta para o banheiro. Do outro lado se encontrava uma grande escrivaninha com quatro cadeiras.

- Oi! – eu gritei de susto quando uma garota morena e baixinha saía do banheiro. – Ai, desculpa. – ela riu sem graça.

- Ah, não foi nada.

- Eu sou Alice. – ela abriu um sorriso acolhedor.

- Bella. – disse estendendo a mão para ir de encontro com a dela.

- Essa é Rosalie Hale. – e apontou para uma loira, que daria inveja a qualquer uma, que estava saindo do banheiro também.

- Prazer. – disse sorrindo para a loira. Que me devolveu um sorriso não muito agradável.

- Relaxa, ela é assim normalmente. – Alice cochichou rindo no meu ouvido.

- Eu ouvi isso, baixinha! – Alice gargalhou.

Então me deu um estalo.

- Eu...Eu já não conheço vocês? – disse pendendo a cabeça para o lado para analisar as feições delas.

Alice era baixinha e tinha um cabelo negro curto, espetado para todos os lados, parecia uma fadinha. Rosalie, bem, Rosalie parece uma supermodelo saída de uma revista de moda.

- Hun, garanto que não. Mas aposto que vamos ser grandes amigas. – Alice disse confiante. – E então, quer ficar com qual cama?

- Pra mim tanto faz.

- Eu quero um beliche só pra mim! – Rosalie gritou do banheiro.

Eu e Alice nos entreolhamos e caímos na risada.

Dividimos o armário em três partes, nem um pouco iguais. Alice ficou com a maior parte, nunca vi tanta roupa junta, depois Rosalie, e eu fiquei com a menor, nem tinha tanta roupa assim. Eram mais livros, que eu coloquei organizados em cima da escrivaninha. Arrumei minha cama, que ficava embaixo da de Alice.

- Uhn, Bella?

- Sim?

- Vamos dar uma volta? Estou doida para conhecer melhor o campus! - ela me olhou com olhos de criança pidona, não podia negar nada pra ela daquele jeito.

- Está bem. – ela deu um gritinho de felicidade e me arrastou pela porta.

Alice andava com uma desenvoltura de modelo, o que me fazia parecer uma coisa desfigurada e sem coordenação motora nenhuma ao lado dela. Andamos pelo resto da tarde, quando estava começando a escurecer eu pedi para voltarmos. Já era difícil saber onde eu estava no claro, imagina de noite? Mesmo Alice sabendo perfeitamente onde nós estávamos, nos levou de volta ao dormitório.

Quando chegamos, Rosalie já tinha pegado no sono, então fizemos menos barulho possível. Até Alice começar a rir descontroladamente.

- Que merda Alice, vai acordar ela!

- Bella, vem ver isso! – ela conseguiu dizer quando parou de rir.

Cheguei mais perto de Alice e consegui ver o motivo de tanta risada: Rosalie parecia um E.T. de tanto creme verde que tinha em sua cara.

- Ai meu Deus. – eu não consegui conter o riso.

Por sorte, a nossa E.T., quer dizer, companheira de quarto não acordou com o escândalo de Alice, que conseguiu sossegar e parar de rir.

Arrumamos o que faltava e fomos dormir.

xOx

Estava tudo escuro, e tudo que eu podia ver era uma silhueta masculina na minha frente que me puxava mata adentro. Quando o homem parou bruscamente, eu tropecei numa raiz e cai de cara no chão. _Até em sonhos eu era desastrada_. Ele me olhou e começou a gargalhar.

xOx

Eram 2:15 quando eu olhei o relógio que estava na cômoda que ficava entre os beliches. Rolei para o lado tentando lembrar do sonho esquisito que eu tive essa noite. O começo era igual a todos, o meu deus grego me salvando de algo que eu não sabia o que era, até que o cretino da rodoviária se meteu no meu sonho e estragou o final. Cada vez mais eu estava _odiando_ ele.

Após ameaças de infartos, ataques e piripaques, eu resolvi postar essa capitulo ;D achei mancada com as meninas que deixaram as reviews. Por mais que eu tenha muitas visitas, e poucas reviews.

Eu sei, podem me chingar, ta um lixo esse capitulo, mas a curiosidade de muitos estão acabando.

NatBell: Valeeeu, Nat =D eu pedi suas teorias e você não me falou :/ pode me xingar por essa capitulo u-u

.Dakotta.: Senso de humor torto? IUAHSIUAHSHAIUSHI ta pegando fogo? Meu deus AGUAAA! A Bella tem dois pés esquerdos, ela drogada não ia conseguir nem sair do lugar :x

Chantal Cullen: Achou quem você queria? AHUSIAHSUHAIUHSIU estão ai alguns. Espero que goste ;*

leninhabarreto: é o maior pesadelo de qualquer uma hein? Mas lógico que a Bella merece seu final feliz *-* beijinhos, obrigada viu? =)

Samara 'Marcia' McDowell: não demoreeei! Eu comecei esse capitulo por causa de vc, mas pode chingar, não está lá essas coisas =P

mayarapongitori: IUAHSHAIUSHAIUHSIU vc garantiu esse capitulo sério, AIUSHAIUSHAUHSIU valeeeu, já achou o Ed? :x HUAISHAUHI Beijos.

Jess Oliver Masen Cullen: não vai ser vampiro, não me mate. Acho que o cérebro da bells já viveu muitos contos de fada, deixei eles humanos =D

Nami Cullen: brigada *-* espero que goste desse, seja sincera ok?

Cat e Dan: doi mesmo, é trágico :/ eu amo a historias de vcs viu? Beijos =*

Ane Evans: eu ri tanto com vc flando do ataque, IUAHUSHAIUSHAIUHSIU relaxa, que ta ai. Sem vampiros ;S seja sincera se está bom, pq eu não achei esse capitulo legal u-u

lylyh: sério que vc achou original? Aaah que linda *-* valeu mesmo!

Um beijão pras meninas que estão me incentivando, e pro pessoal que visita, mas não me deixa reviews u-u


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5 – Primeiro dia

Não esperei o despertador tocar, já estava rolando na cama há algum tempo sem conseguir dormir. O maldito sonho que o chatinho dos olhos verdes estragou não saída da minha cabeça, fazendo me acordar várias vezes de noite.

Peguei o que precisava para um banho e me dirigi ao banheiro passando pela cama de Rose, abafando o riso.

Coloquei tudo em lugares calculados, para eu poder alcançar de dentro de um dos dois box do banheiro. Escolhi o box da direita e deixei a água quente me atingir e minha mente pairar. Não sei a custo de que, me lembrei de Rose, a E.T. Fiquei fazendo teorias de como ela iria conseguir tirar aquela porcaria da cara, que ela teria dificuldade era fato.

Terminei de esfregar meu cabelo e fiz um tempinho embaixo do chuveiro. Me enrolei na toalha após passar creme no corpo todo. Se iria dividir meu quarto com aquelas beldades, não podia fazer feio.

Rose entrou com seu humor matinal (deveria ser pior que o normal, então nem abusei) enquanto eu saia. Tentei achar algo que causasse uma boa impressão enquanto lançava olhadas furtivas para o banheiro, vendo Rosalie lutar contra a meleca verde que insistia ficar presa ao seu rosto.

- Bom dia meninas! – Alice estava de extremo bom humor, como ela conseguia?

Sorri em sua direção e Rosalie resmungou algo como 'só se for pra você'. A luta estava acirrada demais para ela dar atenção as nossas gargalhadas.

- Algum problema Bella? – Alice disse notando a minha cara frustrada.

- Nada não, só estou procurando o que vestir.

Alice abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Deiixa eu ajudar? Deixa, deixa! – Alice parecia uma criança fazendo birra no meio de uma loja de brinquedos.

- Ok, mas não exagere! – adverti.

Ela deu um gritinho de satisfação e vasculhou minhas roupas, tirando somente uma calça jeans. Foi rapidamente em direção ao seu lado do armário, de onde tirou uma blusa azul em decote V jogando-a para mim.

- Nem pensar Alice! Não vou usar nada seu.

- Poxa Bella. – Ela fez biquinho, covardia. – Achei que você queria arrasar no primeiro dia.

- Com as _minhas_ roupas. – tem ênfase a palavra.

- Estou aqui, na maior boa vontade e você me corta desse jeito? Veste logo e para de reclamar, ainda tenho que te maquiar. – Jogou a blusa novamente em meu colo e foi direto a uma frasqueira que eu julguei ser de tamanho exagerado, que continham seus apetrechos de beleza.

- Uhn, acho que só a roupa está bom... Não vamos exagerar, lembra? – novamente o biquinho, ela jogava sujo. – Ok, Ok, muito fraco, bem fraco, fraco _demais_ ouviu?

- Ah , você não vai se arrepender!

Vesti a blusa e me joguei na cama, esperando a sessão tortura começar. Alice fez até que um bom trabalho em mim, mais rápido do que eu imaginei. Escondeu minhas imperfeições com pó compacto, passou um lápis preto no contorno dos olhos e um gloss para finalizar, fez uma trança no meu cabelo, deixando algumas mexas propositalmente soltas, de um jeito natural. Quando Rose passou por mim, com alguns resíduos da meleca, eu já estava pronta.

Elas se arrumaram num intervalo de tempo que eu considerei longo para elas. Passaram creme, Alice trocou pelo menos cinco vezes de roupa, Rosalie se elogiou na frente do espelho_ milhares_ de vezes, se maquiaram e tudo mais. Quem vê pensa que aquelas duas precisavam de tudo aquilo, se elas fossem como acordaram para a aula ainda seriam sexy. Menos Rosalie, porque ninguém com aqueles cremes dela na cara seria sexy, convenhamos.

Fomos para o refeitório para tomar café, que já estava lotado. Entramos na fila para comprar a comida.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Sai do quarto com pressa, estava atrasado para variar. Cruzei os corredores esbarrando em alguns calouros que me olhavam torto, os ignorei. Quando alcancei a porta do prédio onde ficava os dormitórios senti Jasper e Emmett nos meus calcanhares. Se não fosse por aqueles dois babacas, não estaria tão atrasado.

Quando cheguei ao refeitório estava lotado, lancei um olhar vingativo para os dois que continuavam na minha cola. Não seria fácil de achar uma mesa, mesmo para os veteranos. Segui para a fila, mas focava meu olha pelas mesas em busca de lugares.

Varri todo o refeitório e encontrei uma silhueta que me chamou a atenção. Ela estava de costas se dirigindo a uma mesa com duas garotas a sua frente. Os cabelos estavam presos numa trança estranha e vestia uma blusa azul que contornava sua cintura de modo insinuante. As calças justas me fizeram perder o foco. Que _delícia_.

- Edward já tem uma nova vítima. – Emmett falou para Jasper quando notou para onde eu olhava. – Quem é a da vez Eddie? – ele zombou.

- Cala boca. – odiava esse apelido.

- Ah, qual é cara. Essa não é de se jogar fora. – Jasper entrou na provocação.

- Fiquem fora desse ok? – eu tinha que saber quem era aquela garota, mesmo que só a tivesse visto de costas.

Peguei tudo o que queria e me virei para as mesas, notando Lauren super afobada balançando as mãos para mim. Agradeci pela paixonite irritante dela e fui me sentar com ela.

- Oi Eddiezinho! – ela disse numa voz insuportável. – Ansioso para esse ano? Qual a sua primeira aula?

- É, um pouco. História geral no prédio 7. – falei com desânimo.

Ela soltou um guincho, parecia de satisfação.

– A minha também! Eu te espero e nós vamos juntos!

Fazia dois anos que eu fugia da Lauren. Não, eu não era _gay_. Ela é do tipo de menina que gruda, mela e nunca mais solta. _Terrível_. Às vezes eu ficava com ela só pra curtir, mas acabava me arrependendo, porque toda vez tinha que explicar que era só um beijo e que a gente não estava namorando nem nada parecido.

Terminei meu café sem dar bola para Lauren, que nem se importou com isso – continuou falando. Cada um foi para sua aula – Emmett e Jasper, e eu com Lauren colada no meu braço. Estava sem escapatória.

Olhava para todos os lados a procura da minha Deusa de blusa azul. Mas ela simplesmente desaparecera.

As aulas seguintes foram um porre, mas pelo menos consegui que Lauren me largasse. No almoço encontrei os rapazes já sentados.

- Ae, finalmente fizeram algo que prestasse. – ironizei.

- Ui Eddie, ainda está de TPM? – Emmett não perdia uma. – E ai? Já atacou a escolhida do ano?

- Não é da sua conta. – Terminei enquanto enfiava uma garfada de comida na boca.

- Então você não vai querer saber de nada relacionado a ela? – Jasper estava tentando me persuadir. Dei de ombros. – Nem se eu falasse que sei em que dormitório ela esta e que tem duas amigas gatíssimas? – ele lançou um sorriso sacana.

- Duas? – Emmett se interessou.

- Aham. Uma loira e outra morena. Você tem que ver.

- Calem a boca. – a curiosidade me corroia, mas não ia dar o braço a torcer.

Eles continuaram seus comentários sobre as duas garotas e outras que passavam pela nossa mesa, mas eu não prestava muita atenção. Eu vasculhava cada morena de blusa azul para ver se era _a minha_. Minha é modo de dizer, sabe? Quando eu ponho uma coisa na cabeça não tem quem tire, ela ia ser minha. E o fato de todas as meninas da faculdade se derreterem por mim ajudava muito.

No período da tarde eu tinha Educação Física para a minha felicidade, já que era a matéria que eu mais gostava, se não era a única.

Fui para o vestiário enquanto o professor preparava a rede de vôlei. Sorri satisfeito. O jogo foi tranqüilo, meu time ganhava todas. Mas foi quando o zero-a-esquerda do Mike tocou na bola que tudo aconteceu.

Ele deu uma manchete forte que foi para o lado oposto da quadra acertando uma aluna. Os livros dela caíram todos no chão. Enquanto Mike era ovacionado segui até a pobre coitada que foi alvo da bolada quando tomei um choque.

Ela estava de costas para mim abaixada recolhendo o que caíra, mas eu a reconheci. Era ela. Me aproximei para poder ajudá-la e, lógico, jogar um charme. Entreguei tudo a ela, que continuava de cabeça baixa.

- Obrigada. – Ela disse levantando o rosto corado.

- Não foi nada, e desculpa o Mike... – eu parei. Não podia ser, eu conhecia ela. Era a folgadinha da rodoviária, mas... Cara como ela estava diferente.

No dia em que eu a conheci, ela estava com a cara toda inchada do sono e meio descabelada, nada sexy. Mas hoje, rapaz, ela estava demais. Ela tinha os olhos num tom chocolate, uma boca carnuda que chamava a minha pra dela e o tom rosa da pele envergonhada dela dava um toque especial.

Me arrependi de ter tratado ela daquele jeito.

- .. Ele é um babaca. – consegui finalizar.

Ela sorriu secamente e voltou a andar.

__________________________________________________________________________________

_'Eu sou um imã de desastres'_, eu me xingava mentalmente enquanto recolhia tudo o que tinha deixado escapar quando a bola me acertou.

Senti a chegada de alguém para me ajudar, mas evitei levantar a cabeça de tanta vergonha. Quando uma mão masculina me entregou os livros eu corei e agradeci.

Me arrependi no momento exato em que fixei meu olhar no dele. Era o estraga sonhos, insensível e lindo demais da rodoviária.

Ele me olhava com uma cara de confusão e surpresa.

- Não foi nada, e desculpa o Mike... – ele hesitou - Ele é um babaca.

Dei um sorriso por educação e continuei o meu caminho em direção aos dormitórios, mas senti que ele veio atrás de mim.

- Ei, você nem me deixou eu me apresentar. – eu virei para encará-lo, descrente. – Sou Edward Cullen.

Uma onda de confusão inundou a minha mente. Depois daquela cena toda na rodoviária ele tinha a coragem de vir falar comigo? E aquele nome, o nome dele, era muito familiar para mim. A sensação de dejavu passou assim que ele continuou a falar.

- E você? – ele parecia incerto.

- Bella Swan. Prazer, se não se incomoda estou atrasada.

Virei o mais rápido que pude e fui à direção ao prédio.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Fiquei parado a observando ir para os dormitórios.

Pelo visto ela não teve uma boa impressão de mim lá na rodoviária. Não que eu não tenha contribuído para isso, mas eu iria reverter essa situação. Eu ia reverter.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Ta, falei que não ia postar mais essa semana, mas a minha viajem foi adiada e se pá, cancelada.

Serio, me avisem se eu estiver acabando com a historia,tentei dar mais detalhes, (né dakotta? *-* valeu pelo toque) espero que não tenha estragado u-u AAH, o cap anterior ficou confuso pq os meus tracinhos que mudam os pov's não apareceram eu não sei porque ¬¬ então me desculpem :/

Reviews x)

Lizzie Masen Cullen: Ele ja tinha aparecido no capitulo anterior *-* espero que esteja atendendo as suas espectativaas, sério. Beijos.

Talizinha: Isssooo, você entendeu *-* a parte dad or, da cirurgia, do como e tals saiu da minha cabecinha oca, não sei se existem casos assim. Emmett apareceu nesse capitulo junto com jasper, espero que goste =) ;*

Ane Evans: Sério, você e seus ataques me fazem rir. Consulte um meédico menina IUAHSIUAHSIUAHIUS. Elas dividem o quarto *-* demais né? A mas o ed não é bem mal educado, a Bella só não tinha pego ele num bom dia. E como eh a primeira impressão que fica, a bella não gostou muito dele, =s mas isso vai mudar se depender dele *-*

bruna326: sério? Que bom *-* me diz o que achou desse capitulo.

NatBell: acabou a tortura, está ai mais um capitulo. São interessantes sim suas teorias, mas vc não acertou ;x IUAHSIUAHSIUAHUI espero que goste =*

Samara McDowell: o medico vai voltar, eu acho ;x então não fique triste... IUAHSIUAHUSHAIU espero que goste desse capitulo ;*

Dan: ela nao se lembra muito =/ mas o ed vem todas as noites no sonho dela (o ed vampiro) eh muito bom ouvir seus elogios =) beijos!

Dandy Fairy Lily: está ai, espero que goste =)

.Dakotta.: ed seu parceiro? Que intimidade é essa com o MEU ed? cof cof AIUHSAIUHSIUAHSIUAHIU sério, vê se eu segui seu conselho direito, e me de mais, amo suas criticas construtivas =D UAHSIUAHSIUHAIUSHI eu amo suas reviews, já disse isso né? *-* beijos.

Lili: inspirada? Sério, tive maior bloqueio essa semana, tava devagar³. Mas enfim saiu esse capitulo,espero que continue gostando =D

Bels.': Tá ai x) me diz o que achou !

Nami Cullen: Ela só eh mau humorada, nao está atacando a bella ate agora. Então ela eh mais suportável mesmo,. IUHASHAIUSHAIUSHI beijos

Chantal Cullen: eu também amo a Alice *-* tãaaaao meiguinha, sei lá. Eu me identifico com o jeito dela. Beijos =D

Bah Marie Cullen: ela nao esqueceu totalmente, ela ainda sonha com ele *-* ninguem seria capaz de esquecer completamente né? IUAHSIUAHUISHAIUSHAIUSHAIU beijos.

Jess Oliver Masen Cullen: sim sim, mesmas relações. Esse capitulo te responde as perguntas x) espero que goste ;*

Lolitta: atualizei, haha. espero que goste x)

Ta ai amores, quero mais reviews *-* beijos =D


	6. Chapter 6

N/A: Não abandonei vocês =P descuuulpem pela demora, estava sem net u-u

Visitem minha outra fic pessoal *-*

Cap. 6 – Festa

Entrei no quarto feito um furacão, joguei a minha bolsa sobre a escrivaninha e me lancei sobre a cama bufando.

- Primeiro dia ruim? – a voz antipática de Rosalie me fez perceber que infelizmente não estava sozinha ali- ela tinha visto meu ataque.

- Um pouco. – olhei para ela. – E o seu? Foi bom pelo visto... – ela tinha um sorriso babaca na cara.

- Nada de novo, vários caras me chamando pra sair. Só isso. – _Só isso?_ – Um deles me convidou para uma festa que vai ter hoje, eu posso levar vocês se vocês quiserem...

- Alguém ai falou em festa? – Alice entrou no quarto, deixando a bolsa ao lado da minha.

- Me chamaram para uma, se vocês quiserem me acompanhar. É um tipo de boas-vindas para os calouros. – Pelo tom da voz de Rosalie, aquele convite era só por educação. Alice pareceu não perceber.

- Lógico que a gente vai. – Ela abriu um sorriso contagiante. – Né Bella?

- Hun, não sei Alice. – eu não ia admitir que se eu não quisesse ser motivo para gozação pelo resto do ano letivo, eu tinha que ficar imóvel. – Eu não gosto muito de dançar sabe...

- Mas você não precisa dançar. – ela me cortou. – A gente vai, encontra o pessoal bate um papo e já está ótimo, não é Rosalie?

- É, pode ser. – o sarcasmo tomou conta da frase.

_________________________________________________________________________

- Festa?

- É cara, o Mike que tá organizando. Disse que as calouras vão estar lá, inclusive as três que eu falei pra vocês. – Jasper tinha um sorriso malicioso na cara.

- Eu vou cara, conta comigo. – Emmett deu um soco nas costas de Jasper.

- É, não pode ser tão mal. – Calouras? Quem sabe a minha morena não esteja lá? E se não estiver, eu curto com a galera e ta feito. – Eu vou.

_________________________________________________________________________

Depois que Alice me convenceu, estavam as três disputando o banheiro que por sorte tinham dois chuveiros. Tomei o meu banho mais que depressa no meio de ameaças de morte da Rosalie, me enrolei na toalha e fui para o quarto. Alice me seguiu segundos depois, também de toalha, quando Rosalie a expulsou do banheiro batendo a porta.

- Alice? – hesitei ouvindo se Rose já havia entrado no banho. – Acho que ela não quer _muito_ que a gente vá...

- E daí? – ela tinha uma careta divertida. – Ninguém mandou chamar. E se é esse o caso, eu também fui convidada Bella. – ela deu uma piscada pra mim. – Vamos, eu quero te arrumar de novo!

Então sentei na cama, sabendo que era uma batalha perdida, e esperei Alice me fazer de boneca.

_________________________________________________________________________

Entrei para o banho quase em cima da hora. Me ajeitei de qualquer modo mesmo, não estava muito inspirado para festas. Coloquei uma camisa pólo azul-marinho com uma calça jeans, olhei no espelho e declarei que era o suficiente. Passei a mão no cabelo, tentando deixá-lo menos rebelde, mas foi em vão; peguei um dos meus perfumes e passei.

- Bora? – virei-me para os dois que ficaram prontos ao mesmo tempo em que eu.

- Demorou. – Eles disseram em uníssono.

_________________________________________________________________________

Quando eu entrei no prédio onde seria a festa, tive vontade de voltar, mas a mão de Alice que apertava firmemente meu braço me impediu. Era um grande salão que de um lado ficava o bar e outro a pista de dança, ambos lotados. As luzes coloridas me deram uma fraca tontura enquanto dançavam pelo local.

- Qual é Bella? A gente nem entrou, vamos curtir um pouco, se você não quiser eu volto com você. Ok? – eu concordei, não iria deixá-la na mão. – E a propósito, você está maravilhosa, não vai ter um que resista ao seu charme. – eu corei abaixando a cabeça para os meus cabelos caírem sobre o rosto, me escondendo.

- E que charme não? – uma voz masculina falou atrás de nós; se fosse possível, eu corava ainda mais.

Eu me virei para ver quem era o galanteador. Me arrependi quando encontrei aqueles olhos verdes impertinentes. Fechei a cara e cruzei os braços sobre o peito. Ele me olhou de cima a baixo, analisando a calça jeans skini e a blusa tomara-que-caia branca toda trançada na frente em que Alice tinha me botado, sem contar o salto agulha assassino que estava embaixo dos meus pés.

- Bella? – Alice pigarreou – Não vai me apresentar o seu amigo?

- Ele não é meu ami..- ela me interrompeu com uma cotovelada no meio das costelas. - Edward, Alice. Alice, Edward. – eu demonstrei com a mão rispidamente.

- Prazer. – ela sorriu simpática. – A gente se vê por ai. – ela se afastou me deixando sozinha com ele.

_________________________________________________________________________

A morena baixinha nos deu as costas e seguiu em direção a pista de dança. Bella continuou me encarando de mal-humor, enquanto mordiscava o lábio inferior. Hesitei, tinha que fazer algo, e tinha que ser agora.

Sem pensar duas vezes peguei-a pelo braço e a puxei até o bar, onde tinha dois bancos vazios. Sentei-me em um, fazendo sinal para que ela me acompanhasse.

_________________________________________________________________________

Ele pediu uma bebida, cujo nome eu não entendi, ao garçom e sorriu para mim. Eu não estava entendendo mais nada.

- O que você quer comigo? – eu apontei.

- Como assim? – minha pergunta o atingiu de surpresa.

- Você está me pagando uma bebida. – eu tive que explicar como se fosse para uma criança.

- E...? – ele me olhava divertido.

- Sério, você tem algum problema? – ele só podia estar tirando uma com a minha cara, não é possível.

- Se ser educado com calouras é ter algum problema, sim, eu tenho sérios problemas. – ele sorriu um sorriso torto que me fez perder a linha de raciocínio. Bella se concentra!

- Ah, entendi. Você é assim com todas. – Olhei para baixo, meio desapontada. Desapontada? O cara era mal-educado comigo numa hora e na outra era um cavalheiro, não ia cair fácil na dele. Mas aqueles olhos verdes não ajudavam em nada.

E eram aqueles olhos verdes que me encaravam com certa indignidade.

- Então você acha que é isso? Que eu chaveco todas?

- Não foi isso que você acabou de dizer? – ele tinha problemas sérios, fato consumado.

- Eu falei em ser _educado_. – ele deu ênfase à palavra. – Não são todas que me interessam, assim como... – ele parou a frase quando o garçom chegou com as bebidas.

_________________________________________________________________________

Pra minha sorte as bebidas chegaram antes de eu soltar alguma merda. O que estava acontecendo comigo cara? Sempre tão controlado, medindo as palavras pra conquistar a garota do jeito certo, mas eu perdia o controle com ela por perto e falava tudo o que vinha na cabeça. _Caramba Edward!_

- Então, como foi seu primeiro dia? – mudei logo de assunto antes que ela percebesse.

- Tirando a bolada e algumas aulas tediosas, legal até. – ela mordeu os lábios de novo.

- Ah, a bolada. – segurei o riso, lembrando da cena. – Mike é um panaca mesmo. Você ta cursando o que?

- Oi? – ela voltou-se com um estalo para me olhar, parecendo perdida em pensamentos.

- Faculdade? – acenei com a mão.

- Ah, é. – ela bateu com a mão na testa. – Jornalismo, e você?

- Educação Física. – sorri satisfeito.

- Isso explica a bola. – Eu ri. – Ahn... Edward, acho que está na minha hora. Eu vou atrás da Alice. Tchau.

_________________________________________________________________________

Não esperei a resposta dele, me levantei e fui em direção onde Alice estava. Arrisquei uma olhada para trás, encontrando ele de boca aberta olhando para mim. Ignorei continuando meu caminho até encontrar Alice dançando com um menino.

- Alice. – atrapalhei o clima com certeza, me arrependi quando ela me fuzilou com o olhar. – Eu estou indo ok? Não precisa vir. – olhei para o cara loiro que estava lá parado me encarando e voltei a olhar para ela, sorrindo de um jeito que demonstrasse minhas desculpas.

Ouvi ela resmungando um 'já que eu vou' enquanto seguia em direção a porta, segurando as lágrimas. _Merda_, porque eu estava chorando? A sim, porque a minha raiva tinha uma forte ligação com o meu canal de lágrimas. _Emoções mal controladas filhas da mãe!_

Corri até o quarto, agradecendo por estar sozinha, já que algumas lágrimas teimavam em sair. Tropecei no tapete da porta principal do prédio dos dormitórios femininos e me lancei sobre as escadas. Tirei toda a maquiagem com certa violência e raiva, porque eu tinha decidido ir naquela droga de lugar? Coloquei meu pijama e me joguei na cama, deixando as lágrimas escaparem.

A raiva me inundou. Edward Cullen era um galinha de primeira classe. Chavecava todas as calouras –como ele mesmo disse- e agora estava me fazendo de otária. E o pior de tudo, eu quase caí na dele, o que me fazia me sentir péssima.

Cai no sono enquanto praguejava e xingava aquele insuportável de olhos verdes.

_________________________________________________________________________

Desculpem MESMO a demora, eu fiquei sem net :/ viajei e tudo mais. Fim de ano uma correria. MAS, eu vi o filme na PRÉ-ESTREIA AMORES *-*

SE VOCE não viu o filme, PARE AQUI. Eu avisei.

Tirando a parte em que eu fiquei UMA HORA E MEIA na fila, perdi o inicio do filme, paguei caro pra caramba na pipoca e teve umas tretas no meio do filme porque as meninas suspiravam (eu tbm *-*) e outras chingavame desciam o nível (Y) ossada. MAS o filme é bom, não é peeerfeito.. mas é fofo demais. As cenas que colocaram sem existir ficaram muito forçadas, O QUE ERA A BELLA COMENDO NO RESTAURANTE JESUS? Odiei u-u. O Charlie é a coisa mais engraçada cara, eu ri demas =D O filme é bom, e hoje eu pretendo ver hoje de novo *-*

Vamos as reviews amores *-*

Bels.': descuuuuuulpa a demora ;x eu viajei e fiquei sem net u-u espero que goste desse capitulo x)

Nami Cullen: não vai ser nada facil pro Ed, ninguem mandou ele tartar a Bella daquele jeito ¬¬ não é só pq ele tem aquele rosto, aquele corpo, parei... que ele pode tudo u-u IAUHSIUAHSIUAHSIHAI espero que goste ;*

Talizinha: não vou fazer a bella sofrer tanto T-T é sacanagem ai né? IUHAIUSHIUSHIU emmett folgado pacas IUAHSIUAHSIUAHIU beijos =)

Marcia B. S.: não vou te falar ok? ¬¬ estraGar a surpresa? Jamaaas!IHAIUSHAUISHAIUHSIAUHSIUA espero que goste desse capitulo *-*

.Dakotta.: FOI PRA VC *-* IAUHSIUAHIUSHAIUSHAIU não precisa mentir =D olha aqui ¬¬ eu fiquei bem triste quando descobri que só pode uma review por captulo ¬¬ então tipo.. não consegui deixar outra quando terminei de ler 'to amarradão' ódio eterno u-u MAS FICOU FODA ESSE CAPITULO =D ponto um, ADOOORO ASIUHAUIHSAIUHSIU

O ed eé MEU, eu não divido e_e UIHAUISHAIUSHAIUHSIU beeeijos =*

Jess Oliver Masen Cullen: continueeei x)

bruna326: desculpa a demora :/ mas ta ai, beeeijos x)

Chantal Cullen: ela não leeembra ;x filha da mãe, como ela esquece das noites com o ed? UI :X parei. IUAHIUSHAIUSHAIUHSIUAHI beijos ;*

NatBell: dessa vez eu demorei :/ espero que goste ;*

O natal é mara, eu ganhei um not. O que quer dizer que postarei com mais freqüência (tentarei, já que ele não tem net ¬¬ ai eu tenho que passar po pen drive e passar pro pc velho u-u).

ME FAÇAM FELIZ E DEIXEM REVIEWS *-* beijos =)

Feliz Natal amores x)


	7. Chapter 7

N/A: Desculpem a demora =)

Cap. 7 - Entrada triunfal

Eu não estava mais entendendo nada, o que foi que eu falei de errado? Eu tinha acabado de ser gentil com ela e ela havia me deixado lá, com cara de otário. Sinceramente eu não tinha gostado nem um pouco por ter sido rejeitado, claro que tinha sido péssimo pro meu ego – normalmente as mulheres não resistiam ao meu sorriso- mas não era só isso... Qual é Edward, é só uma garota.

Tomei o resto da minha bebida e toda a dela em dois goles, aquilo fez minha garganta arder, mas eu a ignorei.

Marchei até o dormitório, discutindo internamente comigo mesmo. Quando cheguei ao quarto já sabia o que eu queria: peguei uma garrafa de Red Label em um dos esconderijos de Emmett - ele achava que conseguia esconder esse tipo de coisa de mim.

Me joguei na cama e abri a garrafa, tomando um grande gole.

Era isso que eu fazia quando estava confuso, perdido. Bebia o suficiente pra deixar minha mente mais leve, leve o suficiente pra pensar em coisas provavelmente absurdas - ou que meu ego altamente machista considerava absurdas, como o amor.

Engasguei com essa palavra, amor? Esse sentimento nunca havia estado em mim, pelo menos até agora.

Bella havia ficado nos meus pensamentos mais tempo do que qualquer outra garota e eu havia ido atrás dela mais vezes do que eu normalmente ia atrás de uma garota - como eu já disse: elas vêm até mim na maioria das vezes.

Mas dessa vez era diferente, tinha uma sensação estranha, mas obviamente boa.

Continuei com as minhas paranóias com a garrafa de companhia, mas em algum momento em senti que tinha exagerado. Minha cabeça começou a ter as idéias mais constrangedoras e meu corpo pareceu querer obedece-las.

Não percebi o momento exato em que eu estava indo em direção a porta do quarto.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Virei na cama e descobri que ainda não era de manhã - por que diabos eu tinha acordado de madrugada? Respondendo minha pergunta mental uma pedra se chocou contra a janela do quarto.

Levantei estarrecida, quem era o desgraçado que tentava me acordar? Pensei nas meninas, elas poderiam ter esquecido a chave da porta principal do prédio - que fechava depois das 23h.

Puxei o trinco da janela e a escancarei, colocando a cara para fora. Péssimo movimento. Um vulto cambaleante atirou outra pedra, que consequentemente atingiu-me em cheio.

- Mas que merda é essa? - gritei enquanto massageava minha testa. Um barulho estranho e alto veio lá de baixo.

- Bella! - Edward falou esbaforido enquanto escalava o prédio com uma garrafa na mão.

- Edward, você é louco? - ele escorregava e meu coração parava de bater, mas logo voltava a ter equilíbrio. - Você vai se matar seu otário!

- Eu, eu preciso falar com você! - ele tinha a você meio grogue.

- E por isso acha que tem direito de invadir meu quarto na calada da noite? Para com isso, você vai acordar todo mundo! - abaixei a voz ao perceber o escândalo que estávamos fazendo. - Você está bêbado Edward?

Ele ignorou minha pergunta e continuou a escalar, quando estava próximo o suficiente eu estendi a mão para ajudá-lo. Quando soube que ele estava seguro o bastante no parapeito da janela me afastei para ele entrar.

Ele simplesmente se jogou, caindo de cara no chão, mas impressionantemente o canalha conseguiu salvar a garrafa que carregava.

E a onda de deja vu que me invadia na maioria das vezes que eu estava com ele veio com força. Mas aparentemente, no meu deja vu, a entrada de alguém pela janela do meu quarto era mais triunfal, sexy e principalmente silenciosa. Nada comparada a essa, que tinha um cara bêbado espalhado no meio do meu quarto.

Ele se sentou com certa dificuldade, arfando.

- Bella! - ele sorriu abobalhado.

- Você tem problemas mentais, né? - ele deu de ombros. - O que você quer comigo?

- Você não podia ter me abandonado lá! - ele fez beicinho, meu Deus ele deve ter bebido muito pra ter parado no meu quarto nessas condições.

- Edward você não tá bem!

- Eu estou ótimo! - ele se levantou num pulo - aparentemente tentando salvar o resto de dignidade dele - mas ele caiu em cima de mim.

- Eu, - o que eu vou fazer com um cara bêbado ? A sim, - Eu vou te dar um banho frio, vem!

Ele me olhou malicioso enquanto eu o empurrava pro banheiro. Ajudei ele a tirar a roupa - obviamente menos a cueca - e o joguei dentro do box.

- Se você quiser abusar de mim, eu deixo Bella Swan! - a voz dele estava quase normal, então eu não sabia se ele estava mais falando à verdade ou curtindo uma com a minha cara.

Ignorei o comentário idiota dele e terminei o banho dele, que me encharcou também. Voltamos para o quarto e eu o ajudei a se deitar na minha cama.

- Você comeu alguma coisa?

- Hun, não.

Fui até a bancada onde estava minha bolsa e revirei-a atrás de uma das minhas barrinhas de cereais, iria ajudá-lo. No caminho para a cama passei o trinco na porta - não ia ser legal as meninas chegarem e encontrarem um cara de cueca na minha cama.

- Come. - Eu disse entregando a barra sem a embalagem.

- Não quero! - ele fez careta, parecendo uma criança.

- Anda Edward, não to de brincadeira! - ele comeu de má vontade.

Ajeitei ele melhor na cama e peguei outro cobertor pra mim e joguei na cama livre de Rosalie, mas ele pegou meu pulso.

- Vem cá! - disse me puxando. - Dorme comigo?!

- Tá louco? - eu ri histericamente. Tentei me soltar em vão.

- _Você_ me deixa louco Isabella.

_Deus, diga que ele esta bêbado!_

- Não Edward! - ele bufou.

Quando eu estava prestes a me desvencilhar dele de vez, ele agarrou minha cintura e me puxou por cima dele. Me prendendo na cama entre ele e a parede - sem escapatória. Nós estávamos deitados muito próximos - ele embaixo do cobertor e eu por cima, para o meu alívio. - fazendo o meu coração pular.

- Eu não vou te soltar. - ele disse maroto, eu rolei os olhos.

Bruscamente ele puxou o cobertor que estava embaixo de mim e me cobriu, eu pude perceber nesse momento as minhas mãos muito próximas ao peito nu dele. Fechei à em punhos com a palma virada pro meu corpo.

- Satisfeito? - murmurei mal humorada.

- Nem um pouco!

Ele passou a sua perna pela minha cintura, me prendendo e consequentemente me trazendo mais para perto de si. Uma corrente elétrica passou pela minha pele, cada poro do meu corpo clamava pelo dele, me arrepiando.

- Edward. - tentei repreende-lo, mas minha voz era um sussurro.

- Oi? - ele disse sacana, abrindo um sorriso.

- Dorme. - eu desisti.

- Eu acho que te amo Bella. - ele murmurou, me fazendo ficar sem ar.

__________________________________________________________________________

Quando eu abri os olhos jurei que era um sonho ou qualquer outra coisa, menos a realidade. Mas era real.

Bella estava em meus braços, com a cabeça no meu peito dormindo como uma criança. Seu cabelo castanho estava esparramado em mim, fazendo cócegas entre o ato de expirar e inspirar o ar. Percebi que minhas roupas estavam dobradas em uma cadeira, mas eu ainda estava de cueca.

Vasculhei a minha cabeça por respostas, mas eu só lembrava da voz de Bella me mandando dormir.

Sorri sacana.

A única coisa que poderia ter acontecido era a gente ter transado, afinal eu estava de cueca. Me elogiei por não ter feito nenhuma besteira sentimental, ótimo!

Fechei os olhos para aproveitar um pouco mais daquela sensação, o perfume de morango que exalava dela era inebriante.

Me chutei mentalmente por não conseguir lembrar do corpo dela, de como fora a noite. Mas seria um ótimo motivo para repetir a dose. Segurei o riso.

Abri os olhos e encontrei os olhos castanhos dela esbugalhados me analisando. Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela gritou apavorada e me jogou da cama.

Eu acho que não fui só eu que esqueci da noite passada.

___________________________________________________________________________

Amores, vou agradecer as reviews *-*

Maria Lua: Att =)

.Dakotta.: Finalmente Att ;O cade vc purga louca? quero meu Ed surfistinha POOOOOW! =P

Talizinha: Desculpa a demora =) ta ae!

Nami Cullen : Se agente for falar CADA qualidade do ed, agente morre e ainda nao acabou :B IUAHSIAHUISHAI tá ai =)

bruna326: espero que goste desse tbm :) eu nao consigo fazer cap gigantes, olha que eu tento u-u beijos!

Marcia B. S.: espero que vc goste desse cap, VC SUMIU ¬¬ hun :~ IUHAIUSHAIUHSIAUHSIAU moden? meu pai quer comprar um roteador, mas a boa vontade dele o impede sabe ¬¬ IUAHISHAUIHSIU beijos sumidinha, O RIO EÉ MARA x)

mayarapongitori : EU ESTAVA PRESTES A TE CHINGAR :B juro, que vc tinha sumido :/ ai vc veio e deixou três reviews de uma vez *-* (covardia) IUAHSUIAHUISHAUIHSAUIH o ed tá ae *---* Vi o filme de novo *-* agora foi mais sussegado sem um monte de menina suspirando e se xingando. UHASIUAHS beeeijos =)

LiLi Ylonen: Ounw que bom que você gosta *-* a trilha? eu achei sacanagem por a MELHOR³ musica nos creditos da do linkin park. eu comprei o CD antes do filme, e eu curti as musicas, mas eu nao entendo nada disso :B iaosoiajsoiajsioja beijos =)

Fata Morgan: que bom que vc gosta, tá ai! beijos =)

Helena D. Cullen: é incrivel como agente faz amiga de infancia aqui no FF *-* é tao fofis! IUAHSUIAHSUIAHUI sem vampiros :/ lê minhas outras fics, lá eles estao vampiros :O IUHASAHUISHAUI beijos

Estou ficando chateada:/ numero de reviews caindo, e minha inspiração com elas :~

deixem reviews galera x) beijos!


	8. Chapter 8

N/A: Vocês não tem nem noção de QUANTO eu to feliz, explicações lá em baixo *-*

Cap. 8 - Mal entendido

Eu não sabia dizer onde estava, mas era perfeito.

A lua cheia se espelhava no lindo oceano que se estendia na minha frente, a brisa batia levemente - mas não diminuía o intenso calor - e as estrelas incrementavam a noite com seu lindo brilho.

Pude sentir dois braços gélidos envolvendo minha cintura e uma respiração ofegante em meu pescoço. _Bella._ Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, fazendo os pelos do meu corpo se arrepiarem todos.

Ele foi me empurrando lentamente para o mar, as ondas refrescantes alcançaram meus pés. Quando estava com a água batendo na cintura me virei para encarar o meu acompanhante: ele era perfeito, era o cara de todos os meus sonhos. Ele sorriu carinhosamente e me puxou para perto dele num abraço gelado - e refrescante.

Ele encostou sua testa na minha num gesto singelo. Corei ao ver que ele baixou o rosto para analisar meu corpo nu - _NU? _

A frustração me invadiu, fazendo tudo rodar. Fechei os olhos e respirei, tentando me orientar e acalmar.

Eu estava deitada em meu deus-grego num quarto branco, numa cama de casal linda. Pela janela já podia se ver os raios do sol que dançavam pela cortina de seda. Ele aparentemente ainda estava dormindo, então fiquei memorizando suas feições inumanas.

Em outro piscar de olhos a cena mudou bruscamente - minha cabeça já estava ficando tonta de tanto rodar no mesmo lugar.

Eu estava no meu dormitório, mas ainda abraçada com ele. Ou era isso que eu pensava. Mas minhas suposições eram famosas por nunca estarem certas

Ele abriu os olhos e eu gelei. Não era bem o cara dos meus sonhos.

Dois olhos verdes me encararam.

Automaticamente um grito se formou na minha garganta e minhas mãos voaram para Edward, jogando-o para fora da cama, num gesto súbito.

A vergonha que me invadiu foi tamanha que corri em direção do banheiro trancando a porta enquanto ele continuava estatelado no chão com a confusão estampada no rosto. Encostei na porta assustada e fui escorregando.

___________________________________________________________________________

A cada instante eu fico mais e mais perdido.

Por que ela está completamente vestida e eu não? Eu nunca deixava uma peça de roupa feminina sequer sem ser tirada - e Bella parecia muito bem vestida para uma suposta noite comigo.

_Edward, isso não é hora pra pensar nessas coisas!_

Me encaminhei pra porta do banheiro e dei duas batidinhas.

- Bella? - chamei incerto.

- Vai embora! - ela parecia brava.

- Calma ok? Ninguém precisa saber de nada que houve entre a gente. - era o melhor que eu podia fazer agora, tentar reconfortá-la.

- O que? - ela está histérica?

- Sobre nós, essa noite. Tudo bem! - uma risada nervosa veio do banheiro. - Bella?

- Você é um imbecil!

- Qual é? Vai falar que não gosto? - Isso era quase impossível, abri um sorriso presumido - mesmo sabendo que ela não veria.

Ela gargalhou.

- Edward, você é inacreditável!

- Viu, sabia que não tinha sido ruim! - _Edward Garanhão Cullen_, meu sorriso se alargou.

O barulho da chave sendo virada me alertou que ela estava vindo. Abri os braços pra poder aconchegar ela.

Quando pude ver sua silhueta ela encostou-se ao batente da porta e me encarou. Meus braços caíram.

- Que merda você acha que aconteceu aqui? - Hun?

- Bella? Você não se lembra? Não faz mal querida, a gente repete a dose. - Pisquei malicioso. Ela caiu na gargalhada. - O que foi?

- Repedir a dose? - outro acesso de risadas. - Me poupe Edward.

Ela estava me tirando do sério já.

- Eu não estou entendendo Isabella, dá pra você ser clara? - pedi mal-humorado.

- Você é um perfeito galinha! - Mais risadas.

- Eu não faço isso com todas sabe. - Tentei mentir.

-Edward, para de mentir! - ela riu.

- Só com algumas, admito! - encarei meus pés. - Mas com você é diferente!

- Eu não to falando disso seu idiota.

- Você fica linda me xingando. - Tentei agradar, mudando de assunto.

- Ai meu Deus, você caiu do cavalo Edward. - Olhei atônito pra ela.

- Dá pra se explicar? - Eu broxei? Ah não!

- Não aconteceu _nada_ entre a gente ontem à noite, absolutamente nada. - ela riu de novo.

Como é que é?

- Não entendi... - não consegui achar palavras.

- Edward, a gente não transou seu babaca. - Meu queixo caiu. - Você invadiu meu quarto de madrugada, mas não houve nada.

- Nada? - perguntei besta.

- Pra falar a verdade.. - ela já estava me irritando de tanto que ria.

- Fala logo garota!

- Ei, relaxa tá? - ela ficou séria, cruzando os braços no peito. - Você escalou o prédio e se jogou pela minha janela. - ela lançou um olhar significativo para a janela por onde eu supostamente entrei. - Com uma garrafa na mão e bêbado.

Nos encaramos por algum tempo e ela continuou.

- Te dei um banho gelado, por isso está sem roupa, e te coloquei na cama. Mais nada. - ela segurou o riso.

- Ah claro, mas o que você estava fazendo na mesma cama que eu? - retruquei.

- Você me puxou, babaca. - Ela fechou a cara, mas ainda estava linda.

- Você não pode estar falando a verdade, sabe? Se você quer negar o que houve aqui eu entendo Bella, mas mentir é feio. - Eu provoquei.

- Eu nunca teria nada com você Cullen. - Ela parecia cuspir as palavras. - Nem que eu quisesse. Eu não tenho motivos nenhum para inventar isso.

Confiante demais.

- Estamos de mau-humor hoje? - tentei amenizar.

- Estamos ingratos hoje, isso sim. - Ela lançou um olhar raivoso, mas falhou.

- Ingrato?

- É. - ela parecia explicar um fato muito óbvio. - Eu cuidei de você essa madrugada sabe? E eu não tinha nenhuma obrigação de cuidar de você, mas eu cuidei. - ela fez um lindo biquinho. - Odeio bêbados. - Murmurou.

- Não sei por que cuidou, já que não aconteceu nada. - Teimei.

Ela grunhiu.

- Se você vai ficar fazendo esses joguinhos me dê licença. - Disse apontando para a porta. - Eu tenho mais o que fazer.

- Eu não estou jogando coisa nenhuma, você é quem está mentindo. - Ela ficou irada.

- EU NÃO ESTOU MENTINDO SEU IDIOTA PRÉ-POTENTE! - ela tomou fôlego. - Como você é ridículo Cullen.

Eu paralisei.

- Vai sair ou eu vou ter que chamar alguém?

- Bella...

- Que foi?

- Eu não to entendendo sabe. - Falei.

- Eu não estou mentindo, sério. - Ela parecia sincera, eu me arrepiei.

- Eu fiz muita besteira? - Ai, meu Deus diz que não!

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - Droga!

- Falei algo que você não gostou, sei lá.

- Hun, que eu _não_ gostei? - Ela deu ênfase.

- Que eu iria me arrepender de ter dito? - Refiz a frase.

- Por que você se arrependeria? - Ela me analisou.

- Que droga eu disse Isabella?

- Que me amava. - A última palavra foi quase inaudível, _quase_.

Eu ri nervoso.

- Pronto, está provado que você mentiu.

Coloquei minha roupa em um segundo e fui em direção a porta, lançando um ultimo olhar pra ver ela ainda apoiada no batente, mas com uma cara de dor.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Mais explicações no proximo cap *-*

Mandar um beijo pras minhas flores *3*

NatBell: voce sumiu .-. UIHASIAHSIUAHSIU mais vc viu? *-* demais né? ed babaca :x beijos

bruna326: que bom que vc riu *-* HSIAHUISAHIU espero que goste desse =)

Bella Yo' : amando? OUUUNW *-* que bom, vc nao sabe o quanto eu fico feliz ouvindo isso :) espero que goste beijos.

Nami Cullen: ED BEBADO É MARA ;D perfeitíssimo *-* beijos

Bels.': valeeeu amor *-* beijos.

Ane Evans: alice e a rosalie? MUAHAHA, só no proximo. vou deixar um mistério nesse *-* beijos!

Juh-chan X3: ela vai assemelhar :X IUASIAHSIUAHSIU espere mais um pouco *-*

Fata Morgan: homens são fogo .-. IUASHAISHAIUHSAIU beijos!

Noelle: que linda vc*-* mas convenhamos, bebado ou nao. ED É ED *-* AHSHAIUHSIAHSIUAHISU beijos!

Polly Cullen: brigada *-* continua lendo hein? beijos =D

Talizinha: desastrado, bebado ou nao. É O ED. IUHAIUSHAUIHSIAUHSIUHIA eu queria ele, nem que fosse babado :xIUASUIAHSIUAHSIU beijos!

Maria Lua: a bella se faz de dificil, mas ela bem que gosta! AIUSHAIHSIUAHSUIAHSIU beijos

.Dakotta.: to mal com vc ¬¬ nao att. não fala cmg até att .-. UIASHAUISHAIU /revoltei.

Tatyperry: quero um ed invadindo meu quarto de madrugada tbm *-* natal passou, mas eu ainda consigo um do papai noel *-* IUAHSAIUSHAIUHSAIU beijos

Isa Stream: mais um capitulo lindinha, vc leu todas as minhas fics *-* AMEI, valeu mesmo pelo carinho =D

Tsu: eu juro por deus, eu fiquei impossivel depois da sua review. IUAHSUIHAIUSHAI minha mãe nao aguentava mais eu lendo ela *-* cara, eu fiquei mega feliz com o que vc disse. tá metida tbm, IUHAIUHSAIUHSAIUHSAIU brincadeira. mas valeu mesmo pelos elogios, eu nao sou tudo aquilo (sério .-.), mas eu adorei, do fundo do coração! espero que goste mesmo das minhas fics. valeu mesmo, não sei mais o que dizer *-* mas eu me senti mega importante, IUAHSUIHSIUHAISA beeeijão =D

espero que gostem do meu beudinho *-* no proximo capitulo eu explico melhor as coisas :B (como cade a alice e a rose haha )

beijos, bom restinho de fim de semana. REVIEWS =D


	9. Chapter 9

N/A: Desculpas =/

Cap. 9 - Nada Romântico

Depois de todos esses ano sendo cuidadosa em relação ao meu coração, aos meus sentimentos, surge um babaca e me deixa assim; toda magoada. Sabe, eu não sei o porque das palavras dele terem feito raiz no meu coração tão rápido. Foram palavras simples, ditas por um bêbado. Não tinha sentido.

Eu me sentia totalmente humilhada pela cena que ele fez. Eu me sentia humilhada por estar do jeito que eu estava por causa dele. Me sentir assim, traída por ele falar que nunca diria aquilo. Pelo menos foi isso que eu entendi com a reação dele de sair correndo pelo quarto. Era ridículo eu me sentir assim.

Mas eu me sentia.

Eu estava um lixo por dentro, a rejeição dele foi como uma facada no meio do meu coração. Eu ainda estava me perguntando como eu podia me sentir assim por uma pessoa daquele tipo quando Alice entrou no quarto e congelou ao me ver sentada na porta do banheiro chorando.

- Bella? - sua voz beirava a histeria. - Ai meu Deus o que que houve? Ele te fez algum mal? Eu disse a Rosalie que devíamos ter vindo te ver droga!

- Pera, você sabia que ele vinha? - Seu rosto ficou vermelho. - DROGA ALICE! Você podia ter me avisado, você podia ter EVITADO! - Eu berrava sem nenhum arrependimento ou vergonha dos quartos que poderiam ouvir.

Levantei com esforço e me virei pro banheiro, fechando a porta na cara assustada de Alice.

- Dá o fora. - Falei secamente, tentando me recompor do chilique.

- Bella, por favor... - Ela suplicou. - Me conta o que houve!

- Ele é um idiota Alice. - cuspi as palavras.

- Ele fez algo que você não gostou? - A voz dela era de ultraje, eu podia apostar que se a minha resposta fosse positiva ela mesma quebrava a cara daquele infeliz.

Ri histericamente - Não Alice, ele não seria capaz!

- É, ele é um cavalheiro..- Eu a cortei.

- Dane-se que ele é um cavalheiro Alice, o caso não é esse!

- Como assim? - ela estava confusa. Não mais do que eu, fato.

- Ele estava bêbado Alice. - disse simplesmente.

- Como assim? Eu vi ele andando meio diferente mas... - Eu abri a porta e ela me abraçou. - Vem, me conta direito.

Nos sentamos na minha cama, ela passou o braço pelo meu ombro me reconfortando. Eu contei todos os fatos detalhadamente - ela não conseguiu segurar direito o riso quando contei dele pulando pela janela e eu tendo que lhe dar banho. Seu rosto ficou roxo de raiva quando contei da nossa briga e dele me chamar de mentirosa.

- Sabe Bella, você não deve confiar cegamente no que uma pessoa fala nesses estados...

- Eu sei Alice, eu não sou dessas minininhas que se iludem com qualquer cantada. Eu juro que não sei o que me deu dessa vez. - Disse tristemente. - Achei que ele era diferente. - Admiti.

- Homens. - Ela virou os olhos.

- Agora me diz, como você soube que ele estava aqui? - Retirei os últimos vestígios de choro com a mão. - Onde você passou a noite Alice. - Arqueei uma sobrancelha desconfiada pra ela.

- Hm... Com o Jasper. - Ela ficou vermelha de novo.

- Quem é esse Alice? - Me senti culpada por não perguntar por ela, fui egoísta.

- Ah, você viu ele... O cara da festa.

- Me conta Alice, tudo vai!

Ela contou uma longa história, mas eu não precisei fingir nada. Eu estava interessada mesmo.

Ela conhecia Jasper de uma de suas aulas, ele queria apresentar dois amigos à ela e suas amigas - eu e Rosalie. Mas como um dos amigos dele sumiu ele apresentou Emmett para Rose. Depois ela contou que o suposto amigo era Edward e quando viram nós dois juntos no bar não nos incomodaram. Quando Edward estava escalando minha janela eles também viram, e não nos incomodaram _de novo_.

Eu senti culpa deles por um momento, mas eles só queriam o meu bem. Não poderiam saber que Edward faria toda essa palhaçada e me deixaria aqui, toda dolorida por dentro.

- Então vocês dormiram no quarto deles? - Sorri maliciosa, meu humor voltava aos poucos.

- Mais ou menos; Rose e Emmett foram pra outro lugar. - Ela piscou. - Eu não sou do tipo de garota que se entrega na primeira noite Bella.

- Entendo. - Sorri sincera.

- É melhor nos apressarmos. - Ela se levantou.

- Sabe Alice, - ela percebeu pelo tom da minha voz o meu nervosismo ainda presente e me encarou. - Acho que eu não vou hoje.

- Não é bom ficar faltando muito Bella. E acho que te faria bem um arzinho.

- Sério Alice, não sei se conseguiria olhar pra Edward Cullen hoje. Vou ficar e mais tarde talvez eu passe na biblioteca. - Sorri um sorriso fraco, mostrando que estava tudo certo.

- Quer que eu fique? - Ela pendeu a cabeça me analisando.

-Não, acho que eu quero ficar sozinha se não se importa.

- Tudo bem.

Alice sorriu e foi se arrumar enquanto eu me deitava novamente. Fiquei com o rosto virado para a parede, o gelo que vinha dela me refrescava e mandava embora a dor de cabeça que Edward Cullen havia me dado.

Quando ouvi Alice e Rosalie sussurrando no banheiro percebi que havia pego no sono - e que elas estavam falando de mim e da noite catastrófica.

__________________________________________________________________________________

_Anotação mental: Nunca beba demais depois de tomar um fora, você faz coisas imprevisíveis._

Ah cara, que história é essa de anotação mental? Eu to virando _gay_ malandro! Só pode: to falando de amor, supostamente me declarei pra uma desconhecida e estou fazendo anotações mentais? Alguém precisa me socar, rápido!

- Emmett! - Gritei entrando no quarto desesperado.

- Ele não ta aqui não brother. - Respondeu Jasper. - Que foi?

- Então serve você, vai me soca! BEM no meio, anda. - Me inclinei pra ficar mais fácil até.

Ele fez uma careta.

- Tá variando é cara? Que houve? Ah, broxou é? Sabia! - Ele começou a gargalhar.

- Quem dera. - Murmurei e me joguei na cama. Jasper me olhou preocupado.

- Bota na roda cara, fala ai!

- Bella. - Sussurrei.

- Tá louquinho por ela né? Eu entendo, Alice me deixa sem ar. - Jasper estava com uma cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança. Joguei meu travesseiro nele.

- Que coisa gay é essa mané? Eu apaixonado, conta outra. - Rolei os olhos.

- E o que tem de mais em admitir os sentimentos cara? Você ta muito careta. - Ele entrou no banheiro. - Até Emmett está sentimental ultimamente.

- Como é que é? - Gritei, isso era impossível.

-É, nem eu acreditei. Mas ontem eu apresentei a Rosalie pra ele - cara, é um avião! - e ela ficou babando. Levou ela pra um Motel caro e tudo mais.

- Jasper, você já disse, ela é um avião. É só isso.

- Você não viu a cara dele com ela meu! Ah, só vendo pra crer mesmo.

Nisso Emmett entrou no quarto assobiando.

- E ai caras. - Ele disse todo sorridente. - Tiveram uma noite boa? Porque eu tive!

- Eu disse! - Jasper gritou do banheiro.

- O que ta acontecendo? - Emmett resmungou.

- Edward está gostando da Bella. - Jasper zombou.

- Não estou não! - Emburrei. - Para de falar o que não sabe, babaca!

- Aposto dez pratas que ele se entrega na semana que vem. - Emmett falou.

- Ainda essa semana!

- Apostado! - Emmett deu um sorriso estranho.

Ignorei todos os dois babacas e tomei um banho rápido e fui pra aula.

Quando estava entrando no prédio de biologia uma baixinha afoita me parou.

- Edward Cullen! - Ela sibilou.

- Te conheço? - Arqueei uma sobrancelha para aquele projeto de fada.

- Não, e não imporá isso agora! Quem você pensa que é pra tratar minha amiga daquele jeito? - Ah, entendi.

- Nem vem me acusando não! Eu não fiz nada pra ela! - Ergui as mãos mostrando inocência. - Ela que é louca!

- Não fale assim dela! Você tinha que ver o estado que ela estava quando eu cheguei! Quando eu vi você escalando nossa janela achei que seria pro bem dela, mas eu me enganei!

- Você o que?

- Eu, Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett vimos você escalando. Porque acha que não fomos pro alojamento?

- Vocês? Não estou entendendo mais nada!

- Que dificuldade hein? Eu conheci Jasper em uma de nossas aulas e combinamos de apresentar nossos amigos. Primeiramente você estava destinado a Rosalie, mas você conheceu a Bella primeiro, então. Ai nós vimos você e deixamos o suposto casal em paz. Mas se eu soubesse que você ia aprontar eu nunca tinha deixado você ir lá!

- Eu estava bêbado. - Usei como desculpa.

- Eu já sei de tudo. - Ai meu Deus.

- Tudo? - Perguntei incerto.

- T-U-D-O, Edward. - Tremi.

- Eu não fiz nada demais, você sabe. - Dei de ombros.

- Sei? - Ela me encarou brava.

- Qual é pequena?! Ela disse uns absurdos ai, não fiz nada!

- Bella não mente Edward. - Sua voz foi assustadora, a raiva estava em todas as letras.

- Eu não digo 'eu te amo' pra qualquer uma. - Rebati, mas logo me arrependi.

- Ela _não _é qualquer uma. - Era muita raiva pra uma pessoa daquele tamanho.

- Tá foi mal, você está tendo uma impressão nada boa de mim né? Você me pegou num dia péssimo e...- Ela me cortou.

- E você acha que a Bella está bem? Pare de pensar só em você e não magoe mais a minha amiga, entendeu?

- Relaxa baixinha.

Ela me deixou ir para a aula, mas eu não prestei atenção nenhuma. Sensações estranhas me rondavam e eu estava bravo comigo mesmo. Bravo por ter deixado Bella mal e bravo por me sentir estranho em relação à ela.

Aquele papo estranho com Jasper sobre sentimentos me perturbava, realmente eu nunca tinha visto Emmett babar por uma menina - por mais gata que fosse. A onda de romance que invadiu a faculdade estava começando a me assustar.

Sinceramente, eu nunca fui um cara de se apaixonar, não havia jeito daquela caloura mudar isso em _dois_ míseros dias. Mas o perfume dela, o cabelo dela, os olhos dela tudo provava o contrário.

_Edward, se toca!_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eu fui cruel, admito. Me desculpem mesmo a demora, mas não consegui postar antes. Até eu estava ficando com raiva do meu Ed, então eu desanimei ¬¬  
Eu não vou responder as reviews hoje, mas eu estou SUPER FELIZ, porque chegamos nas CEM reviews, muuuuuuuuito obrigada MESMO. *-*  
Vou agradecer o pessoal que me ajudou a chegar nas 100 =D

Malu Chan, **mmmbenavides**, Camila Garcia, **Pida**, Awdrey Cullen, **sunshine**, mariana mayumi, **nakymalu**, Nanda, **thay16**, My Odd World', **Juh-chan X3**, Mariana, **bruna326**, Bella Yo' _(amo suas fics),_ **Isa Stream** _(também amo as suas *-*),_ Noelle, **Tsu **_(você está me deixando metiida! tive um visitante do JAPÃO esses dias, surtei ;x),_ .Dakotta. _(algum comentário? VOCÊ SUMIU PILANTRA ¬¬ mas eu ainda te amo :P_), **piii**, Fata Morgan e **NatBell.**

Sério, me xinguem se eu caguei no ed que todo mundo ama fazendo dele um machista. Mas ele vai mudar *-*  
Me deixem MAIS reviews, porque eu prometo tentar parar de demorar ;)  
Beeeeijos meus babes =) Bom restinho de férias pra todo mundo =/


	10. Chapter 10

Cap. 10 - Revelações

Eu não vi Bella em lugar nenhum, não que eu estivesse procurando, mas nós costumávamos nos esbarrar muito - olha que o campus não é nada pequeno.

Quando eu estava indo para o laboratório vi Jasper e a tal baixinha conversando, quando me aproximei ela me olhou feio e saiu e Jasper me encarava.

- Você é loco hein?

- E as noticias correm. - Disse mau humorado voltando a andar, ele me acompanhou.

- Edward, o que ta acontecendo com você cara?

- Nem eu sei. - Soltei sem pensar.

- É ela não é?

- É. - Odiava mentir para ele.

- Para de idiotice, se você gosta vai atrás!

- Esse é o problema, eu não sei. E mesmo se soubesse, acho que ela me odeia agora.

- Isso eu já não sei, mas você pisou feio na bola. - ele me deu um soco de leve. - Nunca te vi assim por uma mina.

Bufei.

- Descobre logo cara, antes que você se arrependa ou faça mais burradas. - Ele seguiu um caminho agora diferente do meu.

- Valeu cara!

Agora eu estava no jardim principal da faculdade, onde o pessoal se reunia pra estudar as vezes nos bancos. Então eu avistei aquela silhueta que eu conhecia _bem_. Ela estava sentada em um dos bancos sozinha, de costas para mim à uns trinta metros de distância. Resolvi que era _hora _de conversar com ela.

Então um loiro estranho entrou no meu campo de visão indo para a mesma direção que eu, mas ele estava mais próximo do _alvo_ - Bella. Eu congelei no lugar quando ele se sentou ao lado dela dando sorrisinhos que ela aparentemente retribuía.

Eu tentei disfarçar quando ele virou o pescoço e me encarou, sendo seguido por Bella, mas quando eu voltei a olhar ele ficou de pé e estendeu uma mão para Bella que aceitou e acompanhou ele.

Eu nunca tive tanta vontade de quebrar a cara de alguém como naquela hora, eu só poderia estar surtando mesmo.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Quando eu resolvi sair da cama já era quase a hora do almoço, mas eu não tinha nem um pingo de fome. Tomei banho pra ver se eu me livrava de tudo o que tinha acontecido, mas acho que minha memória gostava de repetir a cena de Edward gritando comigo várias e várias vezes.

Dei umas cinco voltas no campo tentando encontrar o tal jardim que estava desenhado no mapa que eu ganhei no primeiro dia de aula. Quando encontrei fiquei aliviada de achar um banco mais distante e vazio, eu precisava sentar sozinha.

Peguei o livro de cálculo e comecei a refazer uns exercícios para distrair, tirar Edward Cullen da cabeça era uma meta.

- Bella! - Ah, eu queria ficar sozinha, né? - Tudo bom?

Reconheci Mike Newton, um menino prestativo que conheci na aula de inglês.

- Tudo certo. - Sorri.

- Não vi você em nenhuma aula hoje, fiquei preocupado. - Ele se sentou ao meu lado.

- Não estava com cabeça. - murmurei fitando o livro.

- Tenho más noticias. -Eu fechei o livro e encarei Mike. - Você perdeu umas coisas importantes.

- Sério? - Droga!

- Sério, e vai cair na prova dessa semana. Se você quiser eu te passo.

- Muito obrigada Mike! - Estava longe das minhas prioridades ir mal na escola.

Mike olhou sobre o ombro e fez uma carranca, acompanhei seu olhar. Edward estava parado atrás de nós à uma distancia considerável. Mike se levantou num pulo.

- Vamos, eu te ensino também. - Ele estendeu uma mão para acompanhá-lo.

- Claro. - Peguei sua mão.

Não, eu não faço isso sempre. Mas a idéia de tirar um sossego de Edward - agora o perseguidor - pareceu maravilhosa.

Mike nos levou até onde ficava seu alojamento.

xOx

Quando consegui me livrar de Mike e seu convite para jantar eu já tinha toda a matéria que precisava, agradeci ele sinceramente e andei o mais rápido que pude para ele não me alcançar. Já estava escuro, então tive dificuldade para chegar ao meu prédio.

Quando finalmente encontrei, disparei para a porta.

- Novos amigos? - Minha mão subiu para o meu peito acelerado por impulso, segurei o grito que se formou na garganta pelo susto. Consegui ver Edward pela fraca luz do poste encostado na parede.

- O que você tem a ver com isso? _Nada._

- Só estava checando.

- Checando se eu tinha espalhado _mentiras_ sobre você? Sem chances.

- Acho que apelei e...

- É você apelou, espero que esteja satisfeito. Boa noite Cullen.

Entrei no prédio com tudo e chutei a porta para não ter que olhar pra ele pela porta de vidro e subi as escadas.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Pude ouvir a janela bater com força, a janela pela qual eu pulei noite passada. Chutei uma pedra que estava no chão, ela rodopiou até o meio da rua, eu me sentei no meio-fio..

- Sabia que uma hora ou outra você ia se tocar. - uma voz presunçosa falou. Me virei para encontrar a pequena com as mãos na cintura me olhando vitoriosa.

- Rindo da desgraça dos outros? Me tocar de que? - falei sem humor.

- Que você e Bella são feitos um para o outro! - Ela falou como se fosse óbvio. - Estou aqui pra te ajudar.

Meu silêncio a magoou.

- Não quer minha ajuda? - A luz fraca iluminava mal, mas dava pra ver o bico que ela fazia.

- Não é assim. - Ela hesitou, mas sentou ao meu lado.

- Qual é o problema então? Jasper disse que você era difícil, mas não sabia que era tanto! - Ela murmurou a última frase. Bufei exasperado e coloquei minha nos joelhos.

- Eu sonhei com ela. - falei abafado, mas tendo certeza que ela ouviria.

- Como? - ela estava _mesmo_ interessada.

- É difícil de explicar, nunca contei a ninguém. - lancei um olhar severo pra ela, que brincou de trancar a boca e jogar a chave fora. - Quando eu tinha dezessete compus uma música no piano. E toda noite que eu costumava tocar eu sonhava com uma garota igual à ela. - Inclinei a cabeça mostrando o prédio. - Mas isso acabou depois que parei de tocar. - Ela me encarava boquiaberta. - Você me acha um louco. - falei revoltado.

Ela começou a abanar as mãos freneticamente.

- E você ainda duvida que são feitos um para o outro? - ela estava hiperventilando.

- Eu não acredito em _destino_. - Debochei.

- Você é impossível! - ela guinchou. - Mas tem uma parte que eu não entendi. Se você sonhava com ela, não deveria ter tratado ela melhor?

- Eu não lembrava disso, fazem quatro anos sabe?

- E como lembrou? - como era curiosa.

- Quando fiquei furioso essa tarde. - Fechei as mãos em punho lembrando da cena no jardim.

- Explique. - Ela ordenou.

- Fiquei com ciúmes quando Mike Newton deu em cima da Bella. - Disparei, ela riu.

- Estou de olho em você.

- Relaxa pequena! - Fiz um cafuné desajeitado no topo da cabeça dela, desfazendo o penteado dela.

- Eu vou conversar com ela ta? - ela falou ajeitando o cabelo.

- Pra que? Ela não quer me ver. Está mais que confirmado. - Apertei a ponte do nariz com os dedos.

- Deixa comigo. - Ela sussurrou e se virou para entrar.

- Ei! - ela me encarou. - Posso saber pelo menos seu nome?

- Alice! - Ela sorriu e entrou saltitante.

__________________________________________________________________________________

- Ele veio te pedir desculpas. - Ela falou inocentemente olhando para as mãos.

- Tarde de mais.

- Nunca é tarde para o amor. - Ela cantarolou, ainda sem me encarar.

- Você tem idéia do que você está falando?

- Totalmente, eu sei o que eu _vejo_ Bella.

- Então você está _cega._

- É o que vamos ver. - Ela se jogou na cama enquanto eu ia tomar banho.

N/A: Amores, as reviews diminuiram, NÃO ODEEEIEM MEU ED :/ eu estou demorando, desculpem mas é a escola e o bloqueio ¬¬ EU estou escrevendo durante as aulas de filosofia (desculpe pra quem gosta, mas filosofia eh uma DROGA ¬¬).

Espero que esse capitulo tenha mais reviews :/ fiz com muito carinho ok? valeu as leitoras novas, adorei ;)  
Beijos, BOM CARNAVAL GALERA ;D


	11. Chapter 11

N/A: **Pera, hum to tirando as teias de aranha daqui =x IUHASHAUIHSUA voltei amores da minha vida, desculpa a demora. Mas estamos ai. Adorei TODAS as reviews, mas não vou responde-lãs o tempo é curto =x Espero que gostem. Proximo capitulo vou responder quem não tiver logado aqui e o resto no reply ok? Então chequem seus e-mails ;) AAAH; dêem um desconto ;)**

**Cap. 11 - Planos de Alice**

**Eu fiquei sentado durante um tempo, pensando em minhas descobertas. Eu não conseguia entender como em dois dias uma menina virava minha cabeça de pernas pro ar e logo depois eu descubro que a mesma garota invadia meus sonhos. Ela surgiu mudando tudo, despertando sentimentos em mim. Algo totalmente novo e estranho.**

**Escancarei a porta chamando a atenção dos dois. Jasper se sentou na cama e Emmett saiu do banheiro com a cara com creme de barbear pela metade..**

**-Emmett. - falei sério, o deixando confuso. -Dá a grana do Jasper. - Pausei. - Eu quero que vocês me ajudem.**

**Abaixei a cabeça esperando que eles entendessem o que eu tinha acabado de falar. O estalo da boca de Jasper se fechando era audível e a gilete que estava na mão de Emmett caiu- como se a ficha tivesse caído.**

**-Ah. - Soltou e Emmett, eu ainda encarava meus pés. - Finalmente. - Ele exclamou.**

**A curiosidade foi maior, eu **_**tive **_**que levantar para ver a expressão dele. Mas não foi preciso já que ele vinha de encontro me apertando no seu abraço de urso.**

**- Esse foi o meu dinheiro mais bem aplicado - Ele gargalhou.**

**- Então vai passando! - Jasper nos socou de brincadeira.**

**- Temos assuntos mais importantes primeiro, otário. - Jasper erguei uma sobrancelha. - Eu **_**vou**_** te pagar. - Emmett falou bravo.**

**- É bom que o faça - Jasper falou sério. - Mas o que houve? - se virou para mim.**

**- É eu **_**gosto **_**dela. - Passei minha mão nervosa pelo cabelo, bagunçando o mais ainda.**

**- Antes tarde do que nunca! - Jasper exasperou.**

**- Teremos complicações aqui... - Meditou Emmett, algo tão **_**não ele**_**.**

**- Como assim? - Perguntei fazendo cara feia.**

**- Você não achou que depois de tudo o que você fez ela voltaria correndo pra você, achou? - Fiz careta confirmando o fato. - Bella não parece ser do tipo que se entrega fácil.**

**- Ela **_**não**_** é. - Sibilei.**

**Eles explodiram de rir, eu assustei quando minha frase teve o efeito contrário do qual eu queria. Cruzei os braços no peito e esperei que eles parassem com o ataque.**

**- Ah! - Jasper gemeu entre risos. - Assim eu não agüento! **

**- Eddie com ciuminhos! - Debochou Emmett.**

**Tentei fazer pose, continuar sério. Mas até para mim a situação era engraçada.**

**Acabei me juntando a eles.**

**- Esperem, esperem! Isso merece uma comemoração, vou pegar meu melhor whisky! - Declarou Emmett.**

**- Limpe essa cara antes Emmett!**

**- Só assim pra ele abrir mesmo, milagres. - Jasper zombou, ambos fizemos cara feia para ele. - Não me olhem assim, eu já tenho uma ótima idéia.**

**Jasper pegou o celular e foi para o banheiro, discou o número e murmurou coisas ininteligíveis. Eu e Emmett nos entreolhamos assustados quando um gritinho feminino veio do aparelho de Jasper.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

**- Não. Não e não! Desiste Alice. - Repeti pela milésima vez.**

**- Por que? Me diz o que custa? - Ela fazia uma cara de pidona inacreditável.**

**- Eu não quero falar com ele Alice, nunca mais entendeu? Assunto **_**encerrado. **_**- Decretei.**

**- Bella, é só uma **_**festinha**_**! Eles nos convidaram e ofereceram carona, você **_**não**_** vai deixar Edward ir sozinho no carro dele! - Ela disse meio indignada.**

**- Então vá você se está tão preocupada com ele! Eu não estou interessada em festas sabia? Mal começou o ano e eu já tenho coisas acumuladas. - Finalizei minha defesa.**

**- Isabella Marie Swan, ninguém recusa uma festa com Mary Alice Brandon. Compreendeu? - Seu olhar era assassino.**

**- Então eu vou correr esse risco. - Falei sem muita convicção, aquela baixinha era terrível quando queria e estava na cara. Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha em desafio a minha resposta. - Tá, eu vou. - Soltei sem vontade alguma. - **_**Mas**_**. - Dei ênfase a palavra. - Não vou de carona com Edward. Entendido?**

**- Veremos. - Ela saiu saltitante do quarto, me deixando sozinha com cara de tonta, eu me sentia uma marionete nas mãos daquela pequena irritante.**

**x0x**

**Com o passar da semana essa história sombria de festa ficou num canto bem esquecido da minha cabeça, mas de tempos em tempos ela voltava emitindo um alerta de perigo. **

**Cai em cima dos meus livros e dormia tarde todos os dias, com o sono atrasado e o corpo mole na sexta-feira eu estava um trapo.**

**Alice soltou um guincho de pânico quando entrou no quarto. Me levantei assustada.**

**- Que que houve Ali? Pirou? **

**- Meninas? Está tudo certo? - Rose entrou no quarto, ela devia estar um pouco atrás de Alice. - Eu ouvi um grito e... - Ela olhou para Alice parada me encarando, sua bolsa caída no chão. **

**Então Alice começou a agitar as mãos para cima nervosa e a andar de um lado para o outro.**

**-Olha isso Rose! Eu não acredito! - Ela beirava a histeria enquanto eu e Rosalie a encarávamos confusas. - **_**Olha isso! **_**- Ela gritou apontando o dedo em riste para mim.**

**- E-eu? - Gaguejei nervosa. Rose dividia o olhar entre mim e Alice, ainda sem entender nada. - O que eu fiz Alice?**

**- Estragou tudo! Você está com olheiras enormes, seu cabelo todo sem brilho! Sabe quanto eu terei de trabalhar nisso? E eu nem tenho tanto tempo assim! - Ela deu um tapinha em sua testa.**

**- Ihhh, sem neura Alice. Sem neura. - Voltei a deitar na cama com o meu livro.**

**- **_**Levanta. **_**Levanta agora. - Ela ordenou.**

**- Eu ajudo Alice. - Rose disse. Eu a encarei atônita.**

**- Que ótimo Rose, muito obrigada. Agora, você - ela apontou pra mim - já pro banho, quero esse cabelo muito bem lavado. Anda que eu vou arrumar sua roupa.**

**Sem chances ou condições de brigar ou tentar negociar minha sentença eu caminhei lentamente até o banheiro e fiz minha parte. Assim que sai minha roupa estava estendida na cama, Rose secou meu cabelo enquanto Alice tomava banho, depois trocaram, Alice me maquiou enquanto Rose se arrumava. **

**Eu lutava contra o salto agulha com varias fitas que Alice deixou para eu calçar, leia-se me obrigou a calçar.**

**- Bella, estamos descendo porque eles já chegaram. Estamos de esperando lá embaixo.**

**- Ok Alice. - Falei desanimada.**

**- Não pense em fugir. - Ela disse ameaçadora saindo pela porta.**

**- Isso mesmo! - concordou Rose. - Não fiz tudo isso - ela me indicou com a mão. - para **_**nada.**_

**- Relaxa Rose, estou lá embaixo em um instante.**

**Elas saíram e eu terminei de colocar a sandália, passei meu perfume e parei na frente do espelho chocada. Elas tinham tido um trabalho **_**enorme**_** mesmo, eu até que estava bonitinha. Elas me colocaram em uma calça jeans coladíssima e uma blusa que pendia em um lado caindo no meu braço roxa. Rose tinha secado meus cabelos e feito baby-liss para dar mais definição aos meus cachos.**

**Desci as escadas colada ao corrimão, um tombo naquele momento não colaborava em simplesmente nada. Abri a porta de vidro e me deparei com Edward encostado em seu Volvo prata girando as chaves do carro, assobiando distraído. Em algum momento ele percebeu minha presença e levantou a cabeça.**

**As chaves que estavam em sua mão caíram.**

**- Be-bella?**

**- Esperava quem? A mulher-gato? - Falei irritada, aquelas pilantras tinham armado para mim.**

**- Você está linda. - Ele disse ignorando meu comentário irônico, seu olhar passou por todo meu corpo. Dei de ombros. - Vamos?**

**- Eu não vou com você pra lugar nenhum. - Falei ríspida. Ele passou a mão no cabelo, parecendo nervoso.**

**- Sabe Bella, não deveria guardar tanto rancor de mim. - Ele me encarou intensamente. - Me desculpe pelas coisas que eu te disse aquela noite. - Ele abriu a porta do carro para mim e ficou esperando.**

**Desejei intensamente que tivesse outro modo de eu conseguir ir na festa, esperei um milagre acontecer, mas não havia solução. Ignorei ele e entrei no carro marchando com os braços cruzados no peito, ignorei meu quase tombo e segui séria para o carro. De canto de olho pude ver ele segurando o riso.**

**- Olha, - eu disse quando ele entrou pelo lado do motorista. - quero deixar bem claro, estou fazendo isso pelas meninas, somente por elas.**

**- Se é o que você quer. - ele disse olhando para o pára-brisa.**

**Ele ligou o rádio no máximo e acelerou o Volvo prata, que passeava silenciosamente pelo campus. Saímos da cidade, pegando a rodovia.**

**- É tão longe assim? - resmunguei.**

**- Só um pouco. - ele disse bem humorado. Torci o nariz enquanto olhava para os vultos que passavam pela janela. O terror me bateu.**

**- Você é louco? - Ele me olhou assustado. - Olha pra frente imbecil! Diminui essa droga de velocidade, você vai nos matar. **_**Agora. **_**- O medo era perceptível na minha voz. Ele riu tranqüilo.**

**- Relaxa, eu **_**sempre**_** dirijo assim. - Ele sorriu mostrando todos os dentes.**

**- Não comigo. Se você quer se matar, vá em frente, **_**mas não me leve junto Edward Cullen**_**.**

**- Ok, ok. Satisfeita? - O medidor estava caindo para 130 km.**

**- Nem tan- Um barulho me cortou. **

**Edward puxou o ar pela boca com o um som preocupante, o carro começou a derrapar na pista e com tamanho pânico eu gritei.**

**- Calma Bella! - Edward lutava com o volante, tentando fazer o carro ficar estável novamente.**

**- Eu sou nova demais pra morrer! - Soltei. Edward freou com tudo, me fazendo ir para frente, mas o cinto me segurou. Bati com um baque surdo no encosto do banco. - Seu estúpido, o que acha que estava fazendo? - Fechei as mãos em punho e comecei a bater nele desconcertada.**

**- Xiii. - Ele disse me acalmando enquanto segurava minhas duas mãos com uma só. - Vou ver o que aconteceu ta? Fica calma.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

**Saí do carro lutando contra a risada, Bella era tão frágil. O que ela faria se soubesse que nunca esteve em perigo? Melhor eu não querer saber.**

**Encontrei logo a origem do som, um dos pneus traseiros estava furado. Procurei logo pelo prego que havia causado tudo e constatei que a idéia de Emmett tinha sido um sucesso. Abri o porta-malas para pegar o macaco e tudo mais quando eu ouvi pela abrindo a porta.**

**- Edward? Está tudo bem? -Ela parecia mais calma.**

**- Está sim Bella, foi só um- Bella soltou um grito meio contido, me fazendo correr até ela.**

**- Droga! - ela praguejou baixinho quando eu a vi tentando se levantar. Ela estava vermelha, mas se era de vergonha ou raiva eu não sei. - Porque Alice insiste em me por num salto desses?**

**- Bom, acho que com esse você não precisa mais se preocupar. - Indiquei a sandália, que agora não tinha mais salto. Cheguei mais perto dando apoio à ela, ajudando a se sentar novamente no carro. -Foi só um pneu furado, vou ver o que posso fazer.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

**Joguei a sandália no mato, sim no mato! Estávamos simplesmente no meio do nada, você só enxerga mato. Maravilha, perdida com Edward Cullen, um pneu furado e um salto quebrado, o que mais poderia dar errado?**

**- Merda!- Ouvi ele chiar.**

**Meu Deus! Porque eu perguntei, porque? E a má sorte ataca novamente.**

**- O que foi agora?**

**- Hun, - ele apareceu coçando a cabeça, sem jeito. - Bella, o step ta murcho.**

**- E daí?**

**- Bella, o step é o pneu de reserva. - Meus olhos se arregalaram e ele fez sinal de paz com as mãos. - Mas eu vou ligar para o guincho, eles não vão demorar muito.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

**Fingi discar qualquer número no meu celular e dar as coordenadas para alguém. Desliguei e me voltei para Bella.**

**- Só nos resta esperar. Já liguei, eles disseram que estão à caminho. **

**Ela bufou.**

**Era impressionante como ela continuava linda mesmo agora descabelada, com um pouco de maquiagem borrada e sem sapatos. Sem contar que ela era tremendamente sexy brava do jeito que estava.**

**- Está com frio? Tem uns cobertores aqui no carro, a gente podia sentar ali - indiquei um lugar no acostamento. - ou ali. - indiquei a grama.**

**- Tanto faz. - Ela tirou o outro pé do sapato e foi em direção a grama.**

**Me apressei em pegar as mantas no banco de trás para acompanhar ela.**

**- Bella? - Ela parou e se virou para me encarar. - Você ainda está brava por tudo que eu disse? Olha eu levei um susto sabe, acho que era a ressaca e...**

**- Esquece Edward, já foi tá bom? - Ela disse mais calma agora.**

**- O que houve? - Perguntei confuso como ela estava menos brava.**

**- Decidi que já que vamos passar um tempo juntos, não vou piorar a convivência.**

**- Acho que isso é bom.**

**- Tanto faz. - Ela repetiu.**

**- Vem. - Puxei sua mão para irmos mais rápido.**

**Eu deveria saber que o rápido é inimigo de Bella. Mas mesmo assim eu nem suspeitei. Para acompanhar meus passos ela teve que andar mais rápido que dava o que não ajudou muito. Bella escorregou na relva molhada e caiu sentada, me puxando junto. Acabei caindo em cima dela, mas minhas mãos impediram de jogar meu peso em seu corpo.**

**Ela começou a rir da situação e eu acompanhei.**

**- Hoje definitivamente não é meu dia. - Seu hálito fez cócegas no meu rosto.**

**- Posso ajudar a melhorá-lo? - Antes de receber qualquer resposta meus lábios buscaram pelos dela, que surpreendentemente, não me evitaram.**

**Rolei para o lado sem quebrar o contado de nossos corpos e a puxei mais para perto. Minhas mãos acariciavam sua cintura e costas de um jeito sutil enquanto ela passava as mãos no meu cabelo. Me separei ofegante depois de um tempo. Bella se sentou.**

**- Que droga foi essa?- Me sentei olhando para ela. - Você não devia ter feito isso, eu não queria! **_**Eu não queria!**_

**- Não queria? Interessante, não vi ninguém tentando evitar. - Sorri sacana.**

**- Edward. - Ela sussurrou constrangida.**

**Quando ela viu que eu tinha a intenção de beijá-la novamente jogou seu corpo contra o meu, ficando por cima de mim. Minhas mãos exploraram suas costas por dentro da blusa enquanto ela fazia carinho em meu peito. Comecei a traçar beijos pela sua mandíbula indo para o pescoço quando algo aconteceu.**

**Bella ficou mole em cima de mim, sem nenhum movimento. Seus braços caíram cada um de um lado.**

**Virei meu corpo para ficar ao lado dela e saber o que havia acontecido, se era puro arrependimento. Mas ela havia **_**desmaiado.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**N/A:** Meu Word faleceu sem causa aparente; fdp ¬¬ então eu estou penando num genérico (causa do capitulo anterior ter sido todo em negrito; eu não consegui mudar ¬¬) então me desculpem pelos erros de português. DAKOTA; VE SE RECONHECE UMA PARTE PRA VOCE NA FIC :D

Cap. 12 - Acordando de um Sonho

Pela primeira vez *-*

**Alice**

Desliguei o telefone desesperada e puxei Jasper para o lugar onde eu suspeitava ter visto Rose e Emmett à um tempo atrás.

- O que houve? - Jasper falou alto, tentando superar o som das batidas da música.

- Já explico! Oh, droga! Onde aqueles dois se meteram agora? - Me coloquei na ponta dos pés para ver além das várias pessoas que nos cercavam, mas nada deles. - Temos que ir rápido Jazz!

- Deixa que eu ligo para eles! - Jasper já tinha discado e estava com o celular na orelha, me puxando para fora do lugar. - Onde vocês estão cara? - Jasper colocou a outra mão no ouvido.- Hum, no carro Alice. - Ele segurou o riso.

- Mande ele ir ligando o carro e vir nos pegar, _agora_!

- Mano, hum, desgruda ai!. - Pude ouvir Emmett xingar e Jasper gargalhou. - E pega a gente aqui! - Emmett respondeu, mas eu não consegui entender. - Não, tem que ser agora. - Ele riu e desligou o telefone.

- E ai? - Perguntei.

- Eles estão vindo. - Ele passou um braço pela minha cintura, diminuindo a distância entre nós. Delicadamente encostou os lábios nos meus, me acalmando. - O que houve?

- Edward e Bella. - Disse escondendo meu rosto na base de sua garganta.

- Deu errado?

- Ainda não sei. Temos que ir rápido, ele precisa da gente. - Minha voz era urgente.

- Vamos, eles chegaram.

-Levantei a cabeça e vi o Jep de Emmett chegando. Jasper me ajudou a subir e eu pude ver a cara feia que Emmett fazia para nós. Rose parecia perturbada.

- Emmett. - Ignorei o murmúrio mau-humorado que ele soltou. - Rápido, vamos para a campina.

- O que houve? - Rose virou preocupada enquanto Emmett acelerava.

- Bella desmaiou.

Todos olharam para mim - Emmett pelo retrovisor - e eu dei de ombros.

**xOx**

As luzes do carro de Edward estavam todas acesas e a porta do motorista aberta. Saímos do Jep sem Emmett desligar o motor - não sabíamos se teríamos que sair as pressas do lugar. Jasper não me deixou ir na frente, me puxando para traz.

- Edward? - Eu chamei.

- Aqui. - Sua voz saiu rouca e demonstrava esforço.

Encontramos ele terminando de trocar um pneu. Jasper correu para ajudá-lo.

- Cadê ela? - Perguntou Emmett, tirando as palavras da minha boca.

- No carro. - Edward disse por baixo do fôlego.

Nós três - que continuávamos de pé - olhamos para dentro do Volvo encontrando Bella acomodada no banco de traz, Edward havia dobrado uma manta e colocado embaixo de sua cabeça.

- A quanto tempo ela está apagada? - Perguntei abrindo a porta.

- Uns 5 minutos, vocês foram rápidos. - Edward disse limpando as mãos na calça.

- Ela está respirando.. - Verifiquei.

Então Emmett riu - do jeito Emmett escandaloso de ser -, fazendo Edward fechar a cara de raiva e trincar os dentes com um ruído.

- Poxa Ed. - Ele tomou fôlego. - Não sabia que a sua pegada era _tão_ quente.

- _Imbecil._ - Edward cuspiu para ele, fechando o porta malas com violência. - Sorte sua eu não poder quebrar sua cara agora!

- Não é hora para brincadeiras Emmett! - Rose xingou, dando um soco no braço dele.

- Eu vou com você! - Eu disse entrando no carro e pondo a cabeça de Bella gentilmente no meu colo. Jasper entrou no lado contrário ao do motorista.

- Estamos logo atrás! - Anunciou Rose.

Edward nem esperou os dois subirem no carro de Emmett e acelerou com tudo. Eu abri a boca para exigir detalhes, mas Edward me cortou.

- Não pergunte Alice. - Eu bufei insistente. - Estava tudo perfeito e do nada ela apagou! - Fiz cara de duvida e ele enxergou pelo retrovisor. - Eu _juro_ Alice.

Ele bateu com a cabeça no volante e Jasper quase pulou na direção.

- To bem caramba! - Edward se levantou, o carro não saiu do controle nem por um segundo.

- Tem como você diminuir? Queremos chegar vivos ao hospital! - Jasper resmungou.

- Alice? - Bella murmurou de olhos fechados.

- Calma Bella, estamos -

- DÁ PRA VOCÊ OLHAR PRA FRENTE? - Jasper gritou, me fazendo pular de susto no banco e ver Edward voltando o olhar para pista - já que ele virou automaticamente para traz ao ouvir a voz dela.

- Bella, fica calma ta? - Fiz um cafuné de leve em seu cabelo.

- Alice, tive um sonho ruim.

- Já vai passar, já vai passar. Shh. - Então ela voltou a ficar inconsciente. - Pelo menos não é tão grave. - Sussurrei para os dois tentando acalmar Edward.

- Eu espero.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Bella**

Tudo rodava; minha cabeça estava trabalhando com uma velocidade espantosa com muitos dados a serem computados. Era muita coisa em pouco tempo, era muita coisa para uma pessoa só, era muita coisa em _muito pouco tempo_. Minha cabeça pesava toneladas, a dor pulsava pelo meu crânio.

Eu tentava colocar mais de quatro anos em _apenas dois_. Era impossível e digerir tudo isso estava me fazendo mal. Minhas pálpebras pesavam muito, parecendo ter vida própria - se negando a abrir. Pude sentir as veias do meu braço começarem a queimar, aumentando a dor muscular que eu já sentia antes. Era muito esforço físico e mental.

Um leve topor começou a me atingir, o braço que antes ardia agora só tinha formigamentos nos dedos. Mas o peso de todos aqueles pensamentos confusos não acabava. Faltavam peças no quebra-cabeça, haviam buracos enormes sem respostas.

Eu estava totalmente sozinha na escuridão e sabia que só uma pessoa conseguiria me sentir bem em qualquer lugar que fosse, mas eu não sabia mais distinguir a verdade de sonhos. Era tudo confuso. Meu Edward vampiro? Como assim, vampiros existem? Como meu Edward pode não ser mais um vampiro? Minha filha, onde ela está?

A dor que me bateu foi enorme, como um soco no estômago. Eu estava sozinha no mundo, era essa a conclusão. Tudo foi ilusão, eu nunca passei daquela garota sem amigos do colegial, alvo de fofocas e risadas gerais. Minha mente criara um mundo paralelo para que eu fosse mais feliz? Talvez.

Não adiantava muita coisa eu ficar aqui levantando teorias enquanto o mundo continua seu curso normal. Eu não podia ficar dormindo para sempre - mas eu não havia descartado essa idéia ainda. Por enquanto, o que eu poderia fazer era lutar contra a dormência e o formigamento - que haviam se espalhado para outros pontos do meu corpo - e sair da minha redoma de vidro, do meu _universo paralelo._

- Bella, eu estou aqui. - Minha imaginação ainda lutava contra mim, trazendo a voz perfeita dele até mim. Era quase real, eu poderia até acreditar se não soubesse que já houveram outras vezes que sua voz apareceu na minha cabeça. Mas era só a minha mente me ajudando a sobreviver a dor. Era só isso _novamente._

- Edward... Não!

Por mais que eu quisesse , que eu achasse que ele só vivia dentro de mim, eu não pudia negar que o amava, vampiro ou não. Ri mentalmente desse absurdo.

- Abra os olhos, eu estou aqui! - Ele estava agoniado, era óbvio em sua voz.

- Oh!

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Edward**

Um grito de dor saiu da sua garganta, os aparelhos plugados a seu corpo começaram a apitar uma sinfonia terrível. Abracei Bella instintivamente e pude ouvir os enfermeiros entrando no quarto.

- Tire eles daqui! - Gritou alguém.

- Ela está tendo uma convulsão! - Falou uma segunda voz.

Dois pares de braços me puxaram de cima dela me tirando do quarto. Mas antes de sair eu ainda pude ouvir Bella gritar e abrir os olhos com suas íris voltadas para cima, arqueando o corpo de dor.

- Não! - Eu lutei contra Emmett e Jasper, mas falhei.

- Edward, se acalme! - Gritou Rosalie agora que já estávamos fora do quarto.

Me desvencilhei de Jasper dando-lhe uma cotovelada no estômago. Ele caiu no chão xingando, mas antes que eu pudesse correr Emmett me passou uma rasteira, me imobilizando no chão. As pessoas que se encontravam no hospital assistiam aquilo horrorizadas. Desisti de me debater, Emmett me segurava firme.

- Eu _preciso_ ver ela! - Disse vencido.

- Você só vai atrapalhar lá dentro agora Edward! - Alice falou, ao lado de uma enfermeira que me olhava com cautela.

- Se você não se comportar, eles vão te sedar. - Rosalie viu que eu olhava suspeito para a enfermeira.

- Não vou fazer nada, _me larga Emmett_!

Ele saiu de cima de mim devagar, prevendo meus movimentos, mas eu não fiz nada. Me levantei, entendendo a mão para Jasper em sinal de desculpas e me sentei. Escondi o rosto entre as mão apoiadas no joelho,senti as lagrimas escapando. A cena de Bella agonizando e virando os olhos me martelava, causando feridas. Percebi que Alice se aproximava para me confortar com um abraço.

- A mãe dela está chegando. - Não respondi. - Edward, ela já esteve em coma por um acidente de avião.

- O que tem em comum com hoje? - Perguntei sem me mexer.

- O cérebro dela não saiu intacto, né? E sem contar que, enquanto ela estava em coma, ela achou que vivia em Forks, que era para onde ela estava indo de avião.

- Hum...- Não sabia onde Alice queria chegar.

- Ela já sonhava com você Edward Cullen. - Mas não foi Alice que disse essa.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A:** TCHARANS :D olha como eu sou rápida; *-* amei escrever esse cap. de verdade, foi mara.  
Ah :/ senti falta de MUITA gente que eu amava² receber reviews :~ mas esse é o preço por deixar vocês sem ATT tanto tempo né? :/  
Reviews sem cadastro:

Talizinha: Desmaiou ;O AUHSUIAHUSIHAUISHAUIHSIU gostou das respostas? beeeijos *-*

Millor: Praga da minha vida; IUHASUIAHSIHAIHSAIHSUAHUIS nao pode rir do final trágico ¬¬ baby liss; se vc entendesse eu suspeitaria =xAIUHSIAHSHAUIHSAUII nao comento sobre o seu ffiiinal, babe. beeeeijos minha drama queen (L)

Mari Cita: brigada pelo elogio chuchu, gostu das respostas? beeeeijos

Babes, acho que é só :~ **MANDEM REVIEWS E ME FAÇAM FELIZ :D**  
bom fim de semana ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**N/A: **Espero que gostem desse capitulo; não esqueçam de ler lá embaixo. É importante ;) Boa leitura :*

Cap. 13 - Medroso

**Alice**

Eu não sabia como, mas Edward estava dirigindo tudo aquilo muito bem - cá entre nós, _muito melhor_ do que eu se fosse comigo. Renné havia contado à ele tudo o que Bella vivera e seu coma. Contou que enquanto dormia, o cérebro dela 'inventou' outra vida para que ela continuasse a viver.

- O corpo humano é _fascinante_. - Comentou Jasper.

Nós estávamos distantes deles, dando-lhes privacidade; mas perto o suficiente para continuar a ouvir a conversa que eles tinham.

- É tão lindo isso! - Os três (Emmett, Rose e Jasper) me olharam torto. - A parte dela já sonhar com a gente também! Vocês estavam predestinadas a serem minhas melhores amigas. - Passei a mão na cintura de Rose, dando-lhe um apertãozinho e a soltei.

- Quer dizer que eu nunca tive escolha? - Rose disse zangada. - Praguinha da minha vida. - Ela me fez um cafuné desajeitado.

- Livre arbítrio é coisa do passado. - Resmungou Emmett.

- _Eu sei_ que você me ama Rose. - Dei a língua para Emmett.

- Não se acostume. - Ela riu.

- Que medo. - Disse Emmett. - Ela é algum tipo de paranormal?

- Cala boca Em! - Eu quis gritar, mas só sussurrei. Jasper deu um tapa na nuca dele.

No dialogo que havia acontecido, nenhum de nós tirou os olhos de Edward e Renné. Eu achei que era a única que estava pirando por tudo aquilo, mas pequenos detalhes demonstravam que não: Rosalie roia suas lindas unhas vermelhas; Jazz batia o pé no chão freneticamente e Emmett estava constantemente estralando os dedos ou coçando a cabeça. Então o momento esperado chegou, o médico finalmente apareceu para falar com Renné. Todos nos aproximamos.

- A senhora é a mãe da paciente? - Ela concordou com a cabeça. - Agora ela já está fora de perigo. - Edward relaxou ao meu lado. - Mas continuará em observação. Ela costuma desmaiar com freqüência?

- Uhn, depois que ela ficou em coma por dois anos. - Renné hesitou com as lembranças. - Começou a desmaiar mais vezes.

- Nesse caso vou solicitar uma tomografia completa. Se a senhora e mais alguém, mas _somente_ duas pessoas por favor, quiserem entrar tudo bem. Mas cuidado, ela precisa descansar.

- Tudo bem? - Renné disse. - Edward? - Ela o chamou.

- Sr. Swan, acho melhor seu marido entrar em meu lugar. - Edward cavalheiro como sempre.

- _Ex-marido. -_ Ela fez careta. - E ele não está aqui. Vamos.

Ele me olhou preocupado e eu acenei com a cabeça, encorajando-o a entrar com ela.

- Boa sorte. - Sussurrei sabendo que ele 'leria' meus lábios. Ele sorriu agradecendo.

_________________________________________________________________________________

**Edward**

Os olhos dela ainda estavam fechados, mas eu não sabia se era pelo sono ou efeito dos remédios que haviam dado a ela. Os aparelhos agora faziam um barulho diferente, mais calmo e tranqüilizador. O quarto era iluminado somente pela luz que vinha da porta aberta pela qual passamos.

Renné deu a volta na cama, ficando de frente para mim. Ela passou as mãos no rosto de Bella e lhe beijou a testa com carinho, ficou encarando Bella a dormir com certa angustia.

- Vem. - Ela falou baixo.

Até então eu não havia reparado que eu estava congelado na entrada do quarto. A passos lentos me aproximei da maca, Renné sorria serenamente sem mostrar os dentes. Peguei a mão de Bella por cima de um dos fios que a ligava aos aparelhos, me causava dor vê-la tão vulnerável. Um arrepio passou pelo meu corpo todo ao sentir a temperatura fria de sua pele.

O medo da perda era um buraco no meu peito.

- Vou deixá-los a sós. - Renné beijou a filha novamente e se retirou.

Como ela fechou a porta ao passar, o quarto estava bem escuro, mas os aparelhos que piscavam não deixaram o preto dominar.

Agora era só nos dois. Eu e o corpo _inanimado_ da garota que eu amava. Eu sabia que estava sendo _radical_ ao pensar assim, já que nem tudo estava perdido, mas eu não queria me dar falsas esperanças. Será que era esse o nosso destino? Nunca ficaríamos juntos, nem em sonhos? A culpa era, em grande parte, minha; que fui cabeça dura e reneguei meus sentimentos até o último momento.

- _Não_ me abandone dessa vez.

Eu sussurrei no ouvido dela. Eu não perderia a mulher dos meus sonhos, não deixaria ela escapar pelo vão dos meus dedos.

- _Fique comigo_.

Beijei seus lábios com ternura, ignorando a eletricidade que nos percorreu, passei a mão em seus cabelos e me virei para a porta, mas hesitei. Os aparelhos começaram a acelerar, um _pim pim pim_ continuo saia de algum deles. Se aquela era a nossa despedida, eu ficaria até o fim. Me ajoelhei ao seu lado, tomando sua mão entre as minhas.

- Não desista. - As lágrimas começaram a escapar.

A equipe médica entrou correndo no quarto pela segunda vez no dia. Mas eu percebi a _diferença_ quando Bella apertou minha mão e ofegou. Meu coração batia desconcertado - como o dela que aparecia em um dos monitores. Percebi a movimentação da equipe checando as máquinas.

- Ed... - Todos os que estavam no quarto congelaram, esperando o que viria a seguir.

Ela abriu os olhos me procurando.

- Estou aqui Bella. Estarei sempre aqui, _amor_. - Segurei seu rosto e lhe beijei novamente. Pude perceber a equipe se incomodado com o meu ato.

- Você está bem Isabella? - A enfermeira disse se aproximando de nós.

- Bella. - Ela corrigiu baixinho, me fazendo segurar a risada. - Só estou.. Com um pouco de dor de cabeça.

- Descanse meu anjo.

- Não quero. - Ela disse me contrariando.

- Bella _teimosa_. - Forjei um tom bravo, mas nem de longe a enganei.

- Só a dor de cabeça que te incomoda? - A enfermeira perguntou novamente, ela respondeu positivamente com a cabeça. - O doutor virá ver você daqui a pouco.

Os enfermeiros saíram do quarto silenciosamente. Sentei na cama e Bella apoiou a cabeça nas minhas pernas. Comecei a fazer carinho em seus cabelos e ela fazia desenhos circulares com o indicador na minha coxa. Ela se virou e ficou me encarando.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Bella**

Aqueles olhos verdes sustentavam o meu olhar, era impossível de desviar. É engraçado como '_antes'_ eu só podia imaginar Edward com seus olhos verdes e hoje eu já não consigo pensar nele sem aquele lindo par de esmeraldas. Não que seus olhos dourados sejam menos bonitos, mas verde dava um toque a mais a toda sua beleza.

Ficamos nos encarando por um longo tempo, ele mexia em meus cabelos e um sorriso bobo brincava em seus lábios.

- _Caham._ - Pigarreou Jasper.

Estavam todos na porta, até minha mãe. Corei pensando no trabalho que devo ter dado à todos eles para ter chamado até Renné e Charlie. Abri um grande sorriso, mas vi que Edward fechou a cara.

- Estão ai há um bom tempo, _né?_ - Ele falou carrancudo.

- Era _tão_ fofinho. - Alice disse apertando as próprias bochechas, me fazendo corar.

- _Não_ podíamos atrapalhar! - Rose concordou, dando um peteleco em Jazz. Todos riram, inclusive Edward e eu.

- Mãe! - Chamei abrindo os braços. - Dei muito trabalho né? - Mordi meu lábio inferior.

Ela se espremeu para passar entre Emmett e Jasper que estavam bloqueando sua passagem. Quando se livrou deles conseguiu correr para me abraçar.

- Que saudades Bells! - Ela me abraçou meio desajeitada, já que eu estava deitada nos braços de Edward. - Você me assustou hoje!

- Que isso mãe, você não vai se ver livre de mim _tão_ fácil! - brinquei, mas ninguém riu, me repreendendo. - Eu sou forte gente!

- Menos mocinha, você ainda tem que fazer os exames. - fiz careta com aquele fato.

- Eu quero ir embora mãe! - Fiz birra.

- Você não vai a lugar algum sem fazer exames e termos certeza de que está totalmente bem.

- Edward está certo Bella. - Alice disse sentando na beirada da cama.

- Ah! Então estão dando uma festa e nem me chamaram?! - O médico entrou no quarto sorrindo, fazendo todos gargalharem. - É bom te conhecer acordada Isabella.

- _Bella_, doutor. - Corrigi novamente.

- Uhn, vamos ver. - Ele folheou meu prontuário. - É, acho que só os exames poderão deixar mais claro. Mas você está aparentemente bem melhor. Vou pedir para alguém vir te buscar para fazer os exames, ok?

- Claro!- Edward respondeu por mim, me fazendo ficar emburrada.

- Tudo bem, já já nos veremos novamente. - Ele acenou com a cabeça e deixou o quarto.

- _Hey!_ - Eu exclamei, me levantando para encarar o traidor.

- Sem dramas, gata. - Ele disse brincalhão, Emmett riu escandaloso; o que fez meu bico aumentar e o restante rir.

- Bella, quanto mais rápido você fizer os exames, mais rápido vamos embora. - Alice argumentou sabendo que venceria.

- Uhn, ta. - Era difícil me separar de Edward, mesmo agora que precisávamos conversar e acertar as _'coisas'_.

- Você fica tão linda bravinha. - Edward murmurou no meu ouvido, arrepiando os pêlos do meu corpo. Emmett riu novamente.

- Circulem,_ vai_! - Alice nos defendeu.

- Desocupados. - Edward sibilou. - Emmett, eu _não esqueci_ que temos contas para acertar.

Agora quem riu foi Jasper.

- Então minha loira, nosso tempo aqui se esgotou. Até mais tarde pessoal. - Ele puxou Rosalie pela cintura. - Melhoras Bella!

- Medroso! - Jasper disse antes deles saírem.

- O que ele fez? - Perguntei a Edward, percebi que Alice e Jasper seguravam a risada.

- Piada sem graça. Arqueei uma sobrancelha e ele deu de ombros.

- Mãe, cadê _Char-.._ papai?

- Uhn.. - Ela murmurou.

- Bellá, é melhor se ajeitar a enfermeira logo virá te buscar.

- Estou bem assim. Mãe?

- Isabella Swan? - A enfermeira chamou me interrompendo. - Vamos?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A:** E QUEM APOSTOU QUE ERA A RENNÉ? GANHOU :D AHUSIAHUISHUAIHSUAHUIS

Emoções à flor da pele; minha primeira filhinha está chegando ao fim; **sim**. Depois de muita demora e enrolação; bloqueios e quase-desistencias. faltam no MAXIMO; três capitulos =x  
EEEE; como eu sou um pouco má :x quero acabar a fic em 200 reviews pelo menos :D sim sou chatinha; então... SE vcs me deixarem 25 lindas reviews eu posto ANTES de segunda que vem; se não... só depois do niver do rob (13/05) haha. IUAYHSHUAIHSUIAHUISHAIHSAIUHSI.  
Amores; eu não tinha comentado mas, eu fiz um fc com mais umas amigas minhas ae. O **Obsessive Twilight Disorder**; Main#?rl=pv&uid=9927934823537251491 entrem *-*  
Ele já está com quase 400 pessoas em menos de um mês e está com a linda **promoção do Rob's B-Day**; que vc responde _'o que você daria de presente pro Rob_?' e pode ganhar os lindos prêmios da 2pillows; então corram que é até dia CINCO (TERÇA-FEIRA). Mas essa nao vai ser a única promoção do FC, então entrem *-*  
Ultimo avisinho; haha. Depois de terminar a minha baby aqui, vou voltar a me dedicar as outras filhas, então nao esqueçam de olhar elas tá? quero todo mundo lá *-*

Tá; parei de enrolar agora as reviews sem login :D

piii: é; tá ficando emocionante né? *-* você acertou; foi ela mesma, IUHAIHSUAHSUIHAUISHAUI beijos amor, espere que goste.

Dani: bella surpreende sempre; ela é tãaao imprevisivel; haha espero que goste ;)

Talizinha: DESMAIA NAO MEEEEEEU! AIHSUIAHUSHAUIHSUAHSUIAHISHAIHSUI sim senhora; ela já estava no hospital, tanto que ela sente as agulhas entrando e doendo ;) beijos; espere que goste amo :D

Cíntia: Já está ai amor; nem demorei hun? UIHHSIUAHSAHUISUHAIS adoro deixar mistérios no ar; nao percebeu? :P beeeijos =D

Millor: NO DRAMAS :D love you PRAGA ;)

Então amores; é só. Espero que gostem, me digam o que vcs acharam, critias boas ou ruins. todas são bem-vindas =) clica aqui em baixo ós v.

Beijos :D


End file.
